Atlantian Ties
by Lelu Kitakaze
Summary: Harry has had a cruel life and on the year he turned eight he is rescued by an unknown being. He is soon thrown back in time and grows up beside a boy who is just as special as he is, but this time it's not Hogwarts that comes looking for this boy or him, but something Ancient and hidden to the world and considered something of legend. READ BOLD PRINT INSIDE FOR MORE WARNINGS/INFO.
1. A New Beginning

**Hello lovely Readers,**

**Here is the first installment of Atlantian Ties.**

**This story takes place in an Alternate Reality, it is made up of**** Time Travel, MxM, Past-Abuse/ present Abuse, language, Death, gore/blood, and Dark Harry though with a lighter twist to his personality. More might be added later.**

**This story is taking place before Harry is even aware of Hogwarts and that he is a wizard so you can pretty much say this is before J.K. Rowling's story on Harry's life ever takes off. There will be time travel, abuse/ neglect, blood, Gore, violence, language, MxM action, sexual themes/ violence/and abuse, Alternate Reality, and character deaths.**

**Many of you reading this have probably read my story A Shadowed Life. In there I mention two other stories as well at the beginning of chapter one that I did previously, unfortunately I have deleted those two chapters and am in the process of giving those stories a rewrite. I am unsure when I will repost them if ever in the near future. I promised myself I would write one story at a time, but since this is a Harry Potter story as well I saw no harm in it since it was in general a similar story to one I'm already writing. **

**However, I must tell you this, or any other story I post on Harry Potter, while A Shadowed Life is not yet finished will take significantly greater time to have chapters come in, since I'm doing these chapters when I fall into a writer's block for the main story I am working on A shadowed life and believe me I get those quite often.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to see you all around. :D**

**!WARNING!**

**Violence, sexual violence, abuse, and gore/blood/death in first chapter**

**Enjoy!**

Things in the story you might want to know.

"Talking/ spells"

_'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_

_**§**_ _Music Song/ Magic Song__ **§**_

**_-Parseltongue-_**

Telepathy

* * *

**Chapter One**_\- A New Beginning_

Harry was tired and felt rather week he'd done all his chores out in the sweltering heat. What was worse is that it was his birthday was well. His lips were chapped and once again he had blisters on his palms. Pulling at some of the weeds without proper equipment was a punishment his Aunt had inflicted upon him. Every time something strange happened Harry was always blamed and always the one who was punished. He felt it rather unfair considering Dudley was the root-cause of it all it wasn't Harry's fault that the things happened when he was angry or upset. Then again he'd found out at a young age, that life… was never fair.

During his thoughts as he pulled weeds a shadow fell over him and he looked up and over only to pale. Had he not heard the man? Had he missed his calling out for him? Whatever it was he did not look the least bit happy with Harry. When he growled for Harry to get up and get inside Harry did so without a word. He'd learned early on that speaking when you weren't asked a question was a bad idea. So he kept silent and he never asked for anything in fears that he'd get punished again. Dudley's castoffs were all he ever got. Ranging from broken toys to, oversized clothing that seemed to always swallow Harry's small frame, whole. Even then though, it didn't guarantee that he would keep those for long, since the fat child seemed to always want something or another back.

Harry took a deep breath before they crossed over the threshold and the door slammed behind him. In the next moment Harry was being backhanded to hard he slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. Immediately he curled up into a small ball as the whale of a man stood over him and beat him. At times like these he wished what ever happened usually happened would happen now, but it wouldn't he knew as time grew on those times grew less and less and seemed to only happen when he was angry or upset. Right now all he felt was cold hard fear and pain and with that combination those special moments never took root.

Harry cried out when a foot struck his ribs and Harry was more than sure it was the bruised rib from his last beating. It was probably fractured now just like most of his other ribs had been at one point or another. He was lucky that when they did break they didn't puncture his lungs. When the beating stopped he registered the yelling being along the lines of listening and doing what he is told. This let him know, he in fact not heard the man calling out Harry's name outside before they came in and he was punished physically.

What horrified him more was that fact that his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley were nowhere to be seen or heard. Days like that meant Harry's hell would become worse than ever before. Harry turned around and looked up at the man with wide eyes. His arm wrapped around him as he twitched in pain. He felt panic welling up inside him as the whale of a man who was supposed to be his uncle, approached him with a twisted grin upon his features.

"You know what's going to happen, freak," He sneered, "You're of the perfect age now and there is no one here to save you from your fate.

"P-please Uncle V-Vernon I'm sorry…" All that got him was a back hand across his face.

Harry whimpered softly as he heard the zipper to the man's man pants come undone and his face was forcefully grabbed and pressed against the man's crotch. Harry scrunched up his face and tried to push away. The man's other hand jabbed his side causing him to cry out in pain before the man took advantage and shoved himself into Harry's open mouth choking him on it. Harry's eyes filled up with tears as he struggled and failed to pull away. The man forcefully used Harry's mouth at a brutal pace and he thought he would suffocate before the man ever allowed him to breath.

When he was forcibly shoved away Harry had little to no strength in him. A tight grip in his hair had him whimpering loudly as he was drug into the kitchen, where he weakly tried to get away. It obviously pissed the fat man off for he pulled a knife out on Harry and Harry cried out when the blade sliced through cloth, sinew, and skin. Harry's shirt fell over his shoulders, drooping down to the crease of his elbows. Harry cried hard as he felt the man kneel behind him before running a finger along the long cut he made.

"Painting your pale skin red seems to suit you," he hissed before pressing cruelly on the mark made causing Harry to cry out.

Harry could do nothing but scream and cry out in pain as more cuts were made, some shallow and some deep. He wasn't even aware of his pants behind removed until he felt something press heavily against his arse. His eyes went wide and what energy he had left was to try and push away from the whale of a man, his small and slight form held no strength and he started to realize it was rather useless. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the back of the head and his vision swam as his face hit the ground, shattering his glasses upon impact.

At that exact moment, Harry didn't hear the door shatter into splinters. He didn't hear the loud sounds of rage and he didn't hear the wet sounds of flesh tearing apart. Harry lay unmoving on the floor, his breathing shallow and pained as his vision blurred and blackened around the edges. His hearing sounded like it was ringing and for a moment he felt blissfully numb, before the pain came back and he was whimpering and crying once again on the floor, bloody and broken. He was aware of a gurgling sound before it cut off into silence.

It was a while before he felt overly gentle hands caressing over the damage done and a hissed curse as the other hand stroked over his hair gently, where the fat man had hit him hard. There were some murmured words and the pain seemed to increase before it soothed, almost as if it had been numbed. Those gentle fingers once again rain over the jagged edges of the cuts on his back before the vanished once again. He thought for sure the person with the gentle hands would just leave him there, but it returned after a while and gentle hand ran something over the wounds before he felt the familiar itchy feeling of gauze as it was wrapped around his back and chest.

"Everything will be alright little one," The voice was male, low yet soft in sound.

Harry whimpered softly as the man turned him over after he was finished wrapping his wounds. Those gentle hands held him close, cradling him against the male's form as he looked up into eyes he'd never seen before. The color was a strange eye color for anyone to have, the yellow color was split by a pupil that reminded harry of that of a snakes or cats pupil. The male's hair was short mostly except a long area of hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. Long bangs framed his face giving him a rather angelic look.

The man's features softened and he sighed, "I'm getting you out of here little one. This time line is doomed for destruction and I need you to save another. Only you can do this, I am sorry to drop this on you, but your life will be more preferable in this other time line, then this one."

Harry wasn't sure what he was going on about be his eyes slowly grew heavy and he slumped against the man as his whole body seemed to shut down and telling him he should sleep. So he did so without another thought. He felt safe for the first time in a long time. The last thing he heard confused him, but he could not answer as he slipped into darkness.

"It's time for you to face your real destiny Harry… it's been ruined to many times by Dumbledore and I will not allow it again," Then all was silent.

**{Atlantian Ties}**

The man looked down at the boy in his arms. He couldn't afford for this boy to die, and the balance of the world lay within the child's grasp. He was the most would call the man a guardian of time and space and he was trying his damnedest to bring balance back. He hadn't noticed the change in time lines until it had been too late. Many of the time lines were doomed and in many alternate worlds the boy in his arms had died or killed another who was not supposed to die. The other person was always being his other half, two sides of one coin that needed each other to balance out light and dark.

He'd traced back the source of the time line disturbance and was furious a Lord would meddle with his job. Wizards had stick guidelines they had to follow and were not allowed to toe into his domain and altering the fixed points in time was a no go. The boy and his mate were a fixed point, and the Lord had done a marvelous job of mucking up what fate and destiny had in store for the two males. The thing is he always took his job seriously and to think a Lord did something with his timelines royally pissed him off. He had to save a timeline and help to recreate others, because they all have perished by this point.

He stroked the boy's hair back from his bangs and traced the scar, "I am glad I caught you before his meddling got any further."

He pulled his robes off and wrapped the boy in them before standing and leaving the kitchen before pausing to stare at the mangled form on the floor. His eyes narrowed and he growled under his breath. The man was a foul creature, in this time line the man should have died of a disease, but no doubt the Lord meddled with his death as well. He stared at the bloody mess that laid there a bit longer tracing over the entrails that littered the floor along with the vomit that came from the man when the pain had been too much for him. Tears of blood streaked his cheeks as limbs twisted in odd angles or almost torn from his body laid about him in a symphony of chaos.

A twisted smile came to his lips, "You deserved this and worse… he was but a child and you tried to sully him with your filth. Fear not however, for you and every version of you created in each realm will suffer greatly until I have deemed your suffering enough and to me it will feel like days by the time billions of versions of you have suffered."

With that he turned with his precious bundle and left the house, leaving the gruesome mess to the two muggles that weren't home yet. He glanced down the street to the women who was peeking out her window down to the house he'd just vacated. His lip lifted in a sneer as he entered her mind, _'Tell that Light Lord of yours that if he ever messes with my job again I will personally ask Fate and Destiny to strip him of any right he has as a Light Lord.'_ With that he vanished from sight, not a crack to show he'd apperated, just the silence as his person vanished from view.

In another dimension between dimensions he appeared on an island surrounded by mystic star like clouding. In this clouding random pictures flashed within them of other time lines, those that were doomed to perish and those that had yet too. Before him however were two shrouded beings, one made up of a twinkling star like material and the other made up of a, cloudy silver almost liquid like material. Their hoods were drawn shadowing their features. A soft silky voice, from the one shrouded in the star like material, reach forth towards his ears as he approached them.

"I see you have forsaken one time line to save another. No matter this one saved timeline will help correct the many that the Light Lord had corrupted," the feminine voice said.

"Yes, Fate… and the time line I chose, is perfect. The Potter's never met, Lillian was asked to got to Beuxbatons instead of Hogwarts like James was, so Harry never existed… it was the one timeline that was changed more than any other, by the Wizard's magic meddling," He sighed as he looked down at the small child.

"How do you, plan to create his life in this timeline, that is not his own?" The silvery cloaked one asked.

"Well Destiny I was wondering if I could have some help on that," He said softly to her.

"Well Khronos, let me see this time line and we will see how we shall proceed," She hummed and Khronos nodded before moving towards a clouded area that showed rapid picture blinking across its surface.

"Here M'lady, I hope it passes both of your inspection," He stood silently still cradling the child in his arms silently.

Fate and Destiny squealed at the same time which caused him to jump, "Tis perfect Lord Khronos," Fate waved her had to stop on a picture of a boy in an orphanage, "Stick him where this one is it is further back on the timeline, but it's perfect for what we need done… it is not to terribly off from the line he was once in other then the Potter's having not had him later on… that and several other factors his timeline did not have… Give him new memories on top of his old ones. A new identity for him to have… he must keep his abusive memories… but with nameless faces, since Lilian's sister was never born and Vernon died in a bank robbery it will not interfere here. His parents were killed by an unknown assailant and they were called the Naga's, we will tamper with his blood to support this upon entering this timeline. Orion Harrison Naga will be his new name."

Destiny was nodding, "This would give the boy's the chance they needed and the ability to save not just their own timeline but many others, for when one is fixed the others adjust around the one to supports the off shoots of timelines that could stem from them all."

Khronos was smiling, "It shall be done. No spell can undo what is about to be done and if that crack pot decides to touch what is mine again I will rip his throat out myself and make him suffer in many timelines to come."

"Oh, we believe you on that dear… now let's focus on your little ward now. Keep him under stasis we do not want him waking while here, let his wounds heal on their own before sending him into the specified time line, buy then that young wizard, "She pointed to the boy in the picture, "Will be at least two years older by then. Though time moves quickly here the stasis spell will keep young Orion from aging or waking to know he's been out of the timelines for years rather than a few months. Now go we must not waist time."

Khronos nodded to Destiny before moving to the castle that stood in the center of the island. The two cloaked women followed him inside and down the long stretches of silent corridors before coming to a room that was fairly large inside. Upon the floor were rune like symbols, but the rune language used was one long lost to time. In the middle of the rooms was a stone table, with runes etched into the side of the table's surface. He laid Harry upon the table and stretched him out along the table's surface, before walking towards the area his head rested. He lifted his hands and let them hover a few inches away from the sides of Harry's head. His head bowing as his eyes closed, soft murmurs of a spell long forgotten drifting from his lips as his hands started to glow.

Long tendrils of bluish purple magic flitted from his palm to the sides of Harry's head, pictures of a made up life streaming in, and the removal of some memories, filtering out as he rewrote Harry's life. When Khronos finished his hands fell to the table and he open his eyes as he nodded and looked to the two silent figures at the doorway. His eyes gleamed with glee at being able to correct a mistake and being able to one up a meddling old fool.

"It is done, no magic any wizard knows will be able to alter his mind back to what it was. Not even my own magic or anyone else's can revert, it back to that of Harry Potter. He is now and forever Orion Harrison Naga," He smirked happily before scooping Orion up into his arms.

"Good, we will deal with the information corrections in for your chosen timeline… as well as his blood corrections upon his arrival into the time line. Everyone will remember the Naga's and their son Orion before the late Naga's died and Orion was the only survivor… records of his birth and that he is a first generation pureblood will be recorded as well. All the Naga family wealth will go to him on the required timeline age that he can inherit the family vaults in the timeline... As for his upbringing he was in a home, but the family turned out abusive and had died because of accidental magic used… thus how he ended up in the orphanage."

Khronos nodded, "Very well…Hopefully this will not cause more problems…"

"Aww you did wonderfully Khronos… This will be perfect all will go according to plan and if it should go astray we have faith you will nudge it back on course, after all… the light had been in power for far to long, the balance must be restored… the way the old fool went about it made the Dark Lord go critically insane and doomed his life and soul mate to kill the only chance the worlds had. So many time lines have died out because of his meddling. Harry was placed there to help stop the insanity, yet the man had used him as the opposite of his purpose," Fate said as she strode over and stroked Harry's scar.

"This will stay… even in this new time line Tom will sense the special connection they have. Their souls shall be bound together… they have to be and this will be the connection that draws them together. This Horcrux as the wizards call it…we will have to adjust it for the purpose we need it for…" She pressed her hand to the scar and it glowed yellow before it vanished, "The connection has been changed the soul piece of the man named Voldemort from another timeline had been turned into a tether… one that will grow as they stay close to one another and when they bond will be a telepathic link that no magic can disrupt."

Destiny clapped her hands, "Oh, such a lovely idea," She walked over, "Such a lovely child, we will have to alter his looks a bit you know. To match that of the Naga's good thing is his eye color will remain the same, though it will have more of a glow to them making them slightly inhuman, His hair will also stay black as pitch, though it will be long and frame his face giving him a rather angelic look. His features will be more of the Naga's aristocratic features and with skin that is naturally pale and not unnatural as those muggles had, had him sporting…hmmm I think that is all other than his height… unlike most Naga's he will be short because of the neglect he underwent."

Fate nodded as Destiny's hand turned violet and she waved it over Harry's person to change his looks. His blood would change upon entry into the time line, but right now his physical body must heal. A couple years would go by in the chosen time line while only a month would have gone by from Harry before he healed. Once the physical outer appearance was changed the two backed up and Khronos lifted him from the table to put him on a soft bed in another room while his wound healed. He would be taking care of the boys needs for his physical wounds while his body stayed in a mostly suspended animation. The three figures smiled at the sleeping form for a long moment before they left the chosen room he was to reside in until he was placed in the timeline they'd chosen for him.

**{Atlantian Ties}**

When the month ended Fate and Destiny returned and entered the room Khronos was in with the boy. The male was unbinding his now completely healed wounds. He still grimaced at the markings on the boy's back. Once finished he dressed the boy in attire they had agreed on him wearing. So he would appear just like the neglected and abused child he was written to be. The long ingrained mannerisms he'd picked up at the Dursley's would help inforce that though the name he would remember wasn't Dursley's, instead it would be the Forester's and since they died to Orion's accidental magic people would assume they'd been murdered and the battered child had been left behind untouched by the supposed assailant.

Khronos looked over to the women and lifted Orion up off the bed, before walking towards them with him in his arms. They slowly made their way to the located timeline they had wanted him in, before Khronos's magic enveloped them all and the entered the timeline. Khronos disguised them as police officers as the approached the orphanage were children played loudly. Though, one boy sat off to the side reading. It wasn't until they walked up the path of the orphanage that the boy looked up from his book when other children started to make a ruckus over their approach.

Something flickered over the boy's features, and Khronos knew the boy could not feel his, nor the two women behind him, magic. Though, he was sure he could definitely feel Harry's. Tom even as a child in all the other timelines had been able to sense magic on some level, but wasn't overly sensitive to it. With Harry's change in blood it would not be entirely unlikely if he was overly sensitive to magic when his old self never used to be.

As they walked up a couple care takers walked out and over to them immediately fussing over the child in Khronos's arms, "What can we do dear sirs, and what happened to the poor child."

"This child's name is Orion Harrison Naga, he is what we call a battered child, both neglected and abused. He was found in his home passed out, but alive… his adoptive family however…" He trailed off and seemed to look wary about saying anything on the topic, "They were found dead, it was a rather unpleasant scene, but we hope you'll be able to get him into a new home."

"Oh, we will do our best sirs," She said as she reached for Harry who Khronos relinquished the boy to her.

Khronos was handed some papers from Fate and he handed them to the caretakers, "This is his file, it has been duplicated for your benefit to be able to handle and deal with him." He tilted he hat on his head in a gesture of farewell as he said, "Have a good day ladies.

With that they left leaving them to take care of the unconscious boy in one of the women's arms. None of them, noticed the three officers vanishing into thin air. The boy who'd been watching them, kept his eyes on the small boy in the women's arms, not even noticing the vanishing act that was pulled either. The women went into the building carrying the small burden in their hands as they spoke to one another about where they would place him. It was only then though that they realized the only bed left for him to use was in the same room as the freakish boy who had strange things happening around him. They were wary of leaving the small child with such a dangerous child.

They had no other choice, though and they walked up to the room that he would be staying in for some time to come. Upon reaching the door they hesitated, mostly because they never really came up there to that room. With a heavy sigh they pushed the door open and walked over to the empty bed that the other male didn't use and laid the small child upon the sheets. They figured all he needed was some sleep and he would wake up, so they let him do so. They left him in the room to do just that before they went back to their duties.

It was moments later that when another figure appeared in the door way, staring at the sleeping child on the bed. He walked slowly and made his way to the bed side where he knelt down to stare at the other child. He'd heard what the cops had said about him, but there was something special about him as well, something special like he was. Silently he moved to his own bed and sat down upon it with the book he'd been reading outside still firmly clasped in his hands. He waited for Orion to wake wondering what kind of person he was and hoping he was nothing like the other children. He'd just gotten them all to fear him within the last year or so and finally gotten the respect he deserved.

He sighed and focused on the book in front of him and wasn't sure how long he'd been reading when Orion stirred on his bed. The male slipped his a bookmark in place to keep his page and set the book down just as Orion was sitting up. He could tell the younger male was disoriented and at first looked confused on where he was. He looked around and Tom felt his breath catch as the startlingly almost inhuman green eyes that landed on his still figure.

The boy blinked slowly, "Who are you?"

The voice was soft as velvet as though he didn't often raise his voice beyond a certain volume, "My name is Tom…Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I am…"He paused to think as though he was unsure of what his name was, "Orion Naga…Where am I?"

Tom watched him closely and silently, this child was more cautious even then he was and to Tom he didn't like that, but he knew it wasn't a hate he felt for that no… he didn't like it because this beautiful child who looked to be a couple years younger than him, shouldn't have to be this cautious, "You were brought here by some police officers, this is an Orphanage called Wool's Orphanage. They said you were found passed out and the family that had you was… dead."

Orion blinked slowly as he sifted through his own memories trying to make sense of it all, "They were the Foster's…I hurt them somehow when Mr. Foster was dealing my punishment for burning lunch again."

"They made you cook?" Tom's face showed surprise as Orion nodded and looked over to him.

"Don't all children cook?" He asked, not remembering any other children being in the house he was in.

"No, that is a grown-ups job," He said to him.

Orion looked away and down at his sheets, "Oh…"

Tom suddenly had a thought, "Wait the people you said you were living with were the Fosters… but your name is Naga so what happened to your parents?"

Orion glanced over at him silently, "They told me they died… that someone killed them, I was a year old when they died and barely remember even remember them, though as time goes on It's like their faces have become a blur to me."

It was at this point the caretakers came back and Tom pointedly ignored them, "Oh it seems, Mr. Naga has awoken from his sleep. How are you dear?"

Orion hesitated for a long moment and the two women looked at each other before approaching him. As soon as they took the first step Orion immediately pushed himself against the head board and into the corner near the wall. He curled up in a defensive position, one a wounded animal would take on when they felt trapped. Tom silently watched the whole scene unfold as the women stopped their advancement on him and stared wide eyed at him.

"It's okay Orion, you are safe there is no need to be so frightened," One woman, cooed.

Tom thought they were idiots, he could tell Orion was not frightened of them, no. Orion was getting ready for a beating he thought was coming. He associated adults with beatings and it would take some time before he allowed adults to come close to him without reacting in such a way. He watched silently as one woman walked over and knelt down next to Orion's bed and reached out to gently touch his knee. The boy didn't even flinch, but stayed curled up peeking out at the women silently. Tom could feel the tightly wound energy around the younger male. The energy he'd started to call magic, it seemed to quiver around the male and was tightly controlled. As though the magic was afraid of the physical pain that it's master underwent. For magic to not manifest unless it thought it's master was in danger of death. This made Tom stop and think of those cops and wondered if they told as little as they could.

"Will you let us see what they did to you little one. We cannot help you if we are unaware of what they did. The police reports gave little to go by, but they said something about scarring… can we see it?" She said softly and Tom felt his patience slowly dwindling.

Orion uncurled and looked at her silently, as though he was assessing her words with great care before nodding slowly. He shifted on the bed, but turned around so his back was facing them. He tugged at his shirt and before he even got it off Tom's eyes zeroed in on the thick layout of scars on his back. A strange knot formed in his stomach at the sight of those scares and then his anger peeked in a way he hadn't felt in a long while. At that moment the window shattered and Orion looked over his shoulder up at the window in horror. Tom knew that look he'd done it many times when he was younger and had no name for what it was that caused things like windows shattering to happen.

He quickly started to apologize, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

They looked at him confused and then looked over at Tom, "No it's alright dear it was just him."

She waved her hands over at Tom with a scared look, "… but I… stuff like that always happened around me at home… Mr. Foster said I was a freak because stuff like that always happened."

He obviously didn't want to get Tom in trouble if it was actually his doing and Tom felt oddly about another taking the blame and it really didn't sit well with him. He looked at the women as dawning realization flitted across their faces before looking down at the scares on Orion's back. A cold emotion flitted across their features and Tom knew that look. They thought he deserved it thinking he to had a demon inside him that needed to be beaten out of him. Tom had, had similar looks and had often been put under a priests thumb for Exorcism for said demon that wasn't even there. Now Orion too would get the same treatment and Tom felt a strange protectiveness come over him.

The woman got up and looked down on him, "You will not have to worry about being struck here Mr. Naga. Though, you will go through the same treatments as Tom here… starting tomorrow."

Orion said nothing as the women left the room before to turned to Tom, "What are these treatments?"

Tom glowered at the door with outright distaste, "They are Exorcisms… they believe we have a demon inside us rather then what we have makes us then them."

Orion slipped his shirt back on and Tom watched him from the corner of his eyes, "That sounds… creepy. Are these Exorcisms bad?"

"Sometimes, depending on how much religious force they want to push onto the supposed demon's we hold," He sighed, "Last time they did one I lashed out by accident… I didn't like what they were doing and I lost my temper."

Orion shivered, "I don't want to go through those treatments." Tom looked at him straight on, watching as Orion curled in on himself on the bed, "I just want to be accepted as I am… or left alone."

Tom had to agree with him on that because he too didn't want what happened there at the Orphanage as well. He left Orion alone after that and watched him from afar. Assessing the feelings he had inside himself over the other male. The rest of the day they spent in isolation in their room together, Orion silently curled up on his bed in deep thought and Tom on his own reading his book once again.

When the next day came Tom and Orion were escorted to an off room where a priest awaited them. The priest wasted no time and immediately set upon Orion who had back up until he was pressed against a corner in the room. His eyes were wide as he looked up at the tall brutish form of the priest before him. The man pressed a cross to his fore head and started to yell at the same time his other hand grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him. Tom felt the feelings he had swell up in him and before he knew what was taking place the man was thrown away from Orion and he was standing in front of the shaking boy.

Exorcisms were horrific events that often scarred the person emotionally if they were too young. Always screaming and yelling, incantations and crosses… sometimes they used extreme methods depending on the case. This one was mild compared to what Tom had already gone through, but the boy behind him was already worse off than him and these treatments would possibly drive the boy mad.

The priest wasn't getting back up and looked to be in pain. It would be some time before the priest ever recovered or came back. He sneered down at the man before turning to Orion and grabbing his hand to force him to his feet. Without another word he drug Orion from the room with him, ignoring the stares and whispers from the caretakers as they rushed into the room the vacated. The days that followed he found Orion always close by and never seemed to wander to far from where he was. It seemed the younger male was comfortable in his presence and Tom found he didn't mind. As long as Orion wasn't bothered Tom was calm and it was rare for Tom to feel calm about anything.

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months before the tension on Orion started to die down. It was around then that Orion also started to refer to Tom as big brother even though they were not related in anyway. Yet Tom didn't stop him from calling him that and he felt an odd satisfaction in the younger male calling him that. The strange familial bond they had made Tom feel happier than he ever had and Orion always seemed to smile when he was around and no one else.

Other kids had attempted in getting close to Orion, but when they found out he was something like Tom they shunned him and attacked him every chance they got. Only seeming to cause the cautious boy's magic to lash out violently. At those point Tom cut in and separated the younger male from the others and the other orphans took note that Tom favored him over any other. They kept their distance after the first few attacks on Orion ended with several kids in critical care. Orion from then on never strayed too far from Tom and Tom kept a close eye on him even when he seemed like he wasn't. He also started to teach Orion many things the other child did not know. He even got him to enjoy reading, which was a plus because Tom thought knowledge was power.

Then adoption day came and Orion hung close until all the adults entered the room. At that point Orion's hands fisted into Tom's clothes and he made himself half hidden behind Tom. The families slowly made their way through the kids, some being immediately taken from the large group of kids. Tom seemed to tense and Orion soon followed suit when they both felt it. A strong power washed over them and their eyes zeroed in on a tall male dressed in business attire walked into the Orphanage along with a shorter person who looked to be female. They looked at most of the children, pretending to be interested in a few so it did not show they were looking for something specific.

Tom and Orion were at the end of the line of children and stayed stock still. Tom assessed them and found that this could possibly be his chance to leave this god forsaken place. He glanced down at Orion and felt his heart restrict, he would refuse to go though, if Orion wasn't coming with them and he was sure Orion would do the same thing if it was him chosen and not Tom. He looked back over at the male who he noted had short blond hair slicked back to give him a dignified look. On the side of his head his side burns that connected to a mustache and with thick.

The women next to him had wavy dark red hair, and both their eyes were a silvery blue color. She looked like a model would, her thin lithe frame curved in all the right places while, her husband looked to be strong and slightly muscular. Though, what really caught his attention was the energy he felt around them as they approached. They were strong, but were nothing compared to him and Orion's magical energy. However, they were trained in their energy so if it ever came to a fight there was no doubt in his mind they would win.

When they finally approached the end of the line, their faces grew solemn thinking they would not find what they were looking for here. However, when their eyes landed on them and mostly on the glowing green eyes of Harry the woman seemed to draw in a deep breath. She walked over to them and crouched down ignoring the warning looks they'd gotten from the caretakers. Orion hid some more behind Tom who glanced down at him. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his side, showing a sign of protection to anyone who looked upon them. Tom looked back at the woman and let his magic feel hers. He'd had plenty of time to explore his power on his own, but Orion had not. His was wound tight unconsciously reacting to the nearness of the woman.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, and this is my little brother Orion Harrison Naga," Tom replied as he watched the two silently.

She smiled, "Such lovely names."

The man standing behind her smirked slightly, though his eyes stayed soft as his wife spoke with the children. Tom could see recognition flit across his face at the mention of Orion's name. It was possible this man had once known who Orion's family had been before he was landed there. His eyes went back to the women as she reached out her hand in a gentle gesture to Orion.

"My name is Astoria Black," Orion looked at her hand silently but stayed close to Tom as he reached out and shook her hand in greeting.

"I-it's nice to meet you Mrs. Black," Orion said softly.

He looked to Tom next and held out her hand which he shook too, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Black."

Her face lit up, "So polite…Oh Izar I want them both. Abraxas would love to have some cousins around his age and Tom is the same age as he is, it works perfectly."

Izar looked them both over before looking over to the caretakers, "We'll adopt these two."

"But sir these two are rather dangerous… they are not normal and freakish even," The women did not withhold their distaste of either of them.

Orion's face fell and he buried his face into Tom's side, "It's alright Orion…" Tom whispered softly as he watched the people before him.

Lady Black watched them silently her face showing sadness as she watch Tom protectively hold Orion to his side and the younger male seem to melt against his side. Upon hearing the words that had this reaction happening, a nearby vase exploded and Mrs. Black was silently cheering in side. She slowly rose from where she knelt, her appearance silencing the women. Her eyes held a cold anger as she walked over to the women placing a finger on her collarbone as she spoke coldly, yet her voice held a sweet tone to it promising harm if they did not allow the children to go with them.

"Now you see here, I want these two I do not want to hear you prattle on about something you know little about. Now will you allow us to adopt them and tend to them in our own way or will you refuse us and make us take you to court for not allowing adoption though you have no proof that we are unfit as parents to adopt them?"

The women paled and nodded, "As you wish…this way Lady Black."

Izar was smirking coldly at the women before he looked to Tom and Orion, "Come on boy's go gather your things. The papers will be finished and filled upon your appearance again."

Tom nodded and nudged Orion from his side as they climbed the stairs to their room, "So what do you think of them Orion?"

Orion looked back before looking up at Tom, "She was nice… though a bit scary. I'm not sure about Mr. Black though."

Tom nodded, "Living with them I suspect will be way better then living here. They were looking for someone like us. We're lucky they got here… otherwise we'd be stuck here…did you feel their energy I thought you about?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they're special like us right?"

Tom chuckled, "Yes, they are."

Tom helped Orion to pack his bag before packing his own. Once finished they headed down stairs to the main corridor where Mrs. Black and Mr. Black waited. Harry tucked himself against Tom's side again and Tom felt a smirk flit to his features before it died just as quickly. Ever since Orion came into his life the boy had taught him what love was like to have and to give in return. That was what drove Tom to be fiercely protective of his green eyed companion.

"Ready?" Mrs. Black said as she held out her hand.

Orion hesitated before reaching out, his other hand automatically clasping Tom's hand to keep him close. Tom felt smug about this, because Orion would always be close to him more than anyone else. Tom watched the man named Izar as he pulled out a strange stick and tapped his and Orion's bags, making them shrink. That caught his attention and he felt an almost excited feeling to spread through him. Once they were out of range they stopped and Orion looked up puzzled at the two adults.

Mrs. Black knelt down, "We'll be traveling a way most never travel. It's special and we hope to teach you both about it in time. So hold onto my hand tightly okay?" Orion nodded and held on tightly, then she looked to Tom, "Take Izar's hand Tom and don't let go."

Tom nodded and let go of Orion's hand, though he noted the look on the younger male's features. Tom smirked at him and in turn he got a glower from the younger male. He knew Orion knew of his habit of wanting to be close to Tom, in time he hoped to change that a bit so no one would take note of how close they were. Tom turned to Izar who instead of taking his hand placed a hand on his shoulder and Tom was fine with that. He wasn't at all sure he could hold the man's hand, considering he really didn't like touching people, other the Orion. Orion had been the only one he'd allow close to him or to touch him, but since this was necessary he didn't mind.

What happened next was very disorienting to both him and Orion. One moment they were out in the middle of the street and the next they were in the foyer of a large home. Tom felt really light headed though he was faring better than Orion, who was looking extremely pale and had collapsed to his knees. Tom moved away and made his way to Orion, who Astoria, was coaching him on how to breathe, so he would stop hyperventilating.

"Orion…" Tom knelt down and pulled him close to him, cradling Orion in his arms. Orion looked up at Tom as Tom place a hand against his chest as his back pressed against Tom's chest, "Feel me breathing? Match my breath."

The two Black's watched silently as Orion slowly but surely started to match his breathing until his breaths became normal and the color returned to his features. Tom sighed and slowly helped Orion to his feet. These incidences didn't happen often and usually when they did happen it was when something triggered his memories of his abusive foster family. Tom looked to Astoria and Izar who were watching them silently before Astoria came forward and knelt down.

"Are you doing okay, Orion? I'm sorry about that… hopefully after enough times of doing that you'll be able to travel without incident," She said softly to him.

Orion nodded, "I'm okay…" he was wary of doing that again in the future, but something told him it was unavoidable.

Astoria brushed a strand of hair out of Orion's face, "We'll help you learn what you need to know. You both are wizards and judging by your aura's you are rather strong for your ages. You just need guidance and discipline to use that magic effectively. You will be taught many things while you are here and someday I hope that you will be able to call us your parents."

Orion watched her silently and by the looks on their faces he knew they knew about him and Orion. The treatments they'd gone through and the abuse Orion had gone through before even coming to the orphanage. Astoria stroked the side Orion's face before looking back at Izar who'd called upon a house elf and was waiting silently for them. Orion's eyes zeroed in on the house elf in wonder and Astoria laughed softly as Orion looked for a polite way to ask. She saved him the time of asking by answering readily.

"This is our House elf Tizzy. She is a magical creature that serves our family readily. They cook, clean, garden and they do many other things," She said to him.

Orion hesitated, "Do you…punish them?"

Astoria at first looked confused and then her eyes widened in horror. Yes, they knew about his scars but not the stories behind them. Only Tom knew and he knew that they would ask him to fill them in, since he knew Harry never would. She shook her head no and looked at Izar before looking back.

"No, they are disciplined yes, but never do we raise a hand to them. It is uncivilized to do so and we found they are more readily to serve if they are treated in a manner that does not have violence in it," She said to him, "To a house elf they are more distraught when they cannot serve. If we punish them by telling them they cannot help in anyway then it is all the punishment they ever need. They find it offensive to have anyone help them do their jobs."

Orion listened to her words and nodded slowly accepting her words of assurance, if he found out later they were lies then he was sure Orion wouldn't speak to them for a long time. That was one thing Tom knew about Orion, he was all about giving people the benefit of the doubt and even going as far as giving second chances. Orion was always forgiving, until there were no more chances to forgive. Tom thought it was a fault of the younger males, but Tom wouldn't ever change that about him. Even with all the pain he'd been through Orion was still loving and caring no matter what. He never lashed out intentionally, well that is until all of your chances are used up. He'd seen it happen only once and it had been when Orion had intentionally let go on the Wool's Orphanage's worst bully.

Tom watched the silently and they'd even asked if they wanted to change their names. Orion had refused, wanting to keep his name sake, Tom however did not. Instead he became Lynx Phillius Black, his reasoning being he didn't want his father's name. Though, he knew Orion would continue to call him Tom, and Tom knew only Orion would ever be able to call him that name. It was shortly after that, that Izar Black did a blood test on the both of them to find out their blood heritage. They found Thomas was a half-blood his mother having been a women name Merope Gaunt. She'd been disowned and removed from the Gaunt family for marrying a muggle, named Tom Riddle. Orion was a first generation pureblood, his mother being a half-blood and his father a pureblood. Tom was glad to be a half blood, because they were treated better than muggleborns as he found out from some things Izar said. Though, Tom never planned on letting anyone know his blood status other than Izar, Astoria, and Orion.

Something told him none of them would ever tell anyways, so he found himself not worrying about it at the present time. After, they were done and settled in, Astoria showed them around while Izar went to his study to do some work. It seemed the older witch had wanted children badly, but could not have her own and thus had planned on adopting. She was ecstatic to have two sons now, regardless on their blood or family ties or their past. When they came upon the library, Tom immediately set himself to reading any book he could get his hands on. Orion followed suit shortly afterwards, both having become quite the book worms back when they were at the orphanage.

Astoria watched them for a long moment before she left them to read, confident they would be fine on their own for a while. Tom found some books on etiquette figuring it was best to learn about the culture they would be thrust into from this day forth. He gave Orion one of the books he'd found for him to read as well. The sat down and began to read, before applying what they learned from the books to themselves. Tom looked at Orion with a small smirk… this was the world they were meant for. That they had been born to yet denied the ability to live in it. This would be a new beginning for both of them and what lay ahead was something they would struggle through together.

* * *

**Next chapter- **_The visitors_

**So what did you all think? :3 This is something I have been thinking over for some time to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to get some feedback from you all. Thank you and please Rate and Review 3 Have a nice day everyone.**


	2. The Visitors

**Hello lovely Readers,**

**Here is the next installment of Atlantian Ties.**

**I'm glad you guys like this XD It was something that got stuck in my head and I just had to get it out there X3.**

**Enjoy!**

Things in the story you might want to know.

"Talking/ spells"

'_Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_

_**§**__Music Song/ Magic Song__**§**_

_**-Parseltongue-**_

Telepathy

* * *

**Chapter Two**_\- The Visitors_

The days that followed were long and strenuous, though it got better after they went to Diagon Alley and got their wands. Izar told them about the tracers on the wands and Tom made a face that had Orion laughing at him. Tom sighed and that only seemed to set Orion off even more. He was always easy to amuse and he seemed to thrive on annoying Tom, but Tom found it rather amusing and an endearing trait of his, that he just couldn't bring himself to change in the boy. Even the Black's hadn't attempted to change this, even with the etiquette lessons they had taken.

"Come now, Lynx, all will be fine. We will get custom wands for you both to use freely when you're away from home, so you won't get into trouble because of the tracers," Izar said before entering Ollivander's with them.

The store was darker than most, probably because the light within was dimmer as well. Orion stuck close to Tom, who held his hand in his own. Izar stood silently, obviously waiting for the shop owner to make an appearance and he didn't keep them waiting all that long to make said appearance. Orion was startled, having been looking about when the man appeared causing him to jump. He blinked owlishly at the older man silently. The man's eyes landed on them and he smiled before greeting the three of them.

"Ah, Izar Black, wand thirteen and a half inches, Thestral core, fairly supple and Walnut wood and is eleven inches," He hummed before turning to Tom and Orion.

His eyes lingered on Orion for a long while, his smile softening slightly as Izar spoke up, "I have come to get my boys a wand to use. Lynx Phillius Black and Orion Harrison Naga," He motioned to each boy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you boys," He smiled before turning to look for a wand for Lynx first, "Let's see ah… Dragon Heart string, Dogwood and reasonably springy, nine inches long," He pulled a wand off a shelf and handed it to Lynx first. "Here try this one young Mr. Black," He watched as Tom made a face and it wasn't long before the wand was passed to Orion next, but as soon as it was in his hands the nearby vase exploded when he flicked it.

Harry squeaked and dropped the wand with wide startled eyes, "S-sorry."

Izar, chuckled a smirk on his lips as he watched his youngest, "All is well Orion... that tends to happen sometimes."

"Indeed, let's trade out that wand for this one," Olivander said as Orion picked up the dropped wand and handed it over, "This one is Thestral, Ebony wood and Unyielding it is also thirteen inches."

Tom took the wand and tilted his head slightly, but it wasn't in his hand for long since it did absolutely nothing for him. So he handed it to Orion and he waved the wand also doing nothing for him as well causing Olivander humming to that. He took the wand away a put it away before moving to a back shelf pulling a few wands off before coming back to the front.

"This one is Unicorn Hair, Hawthorn Wood… nice and supple and is ten inches," Tom waved it and jumped back in surprise as quill on the desk caught fire.

Tom quickly passed it to Orion obviously knowing the wand had definitely not chosen him. Orion got it in his hand and he felt oddly, but it wasn't a good odd feeling. He felt like the wand would run through him with something sharp. He waved the wand, however and was surprised that he put the fire out rather than making it worse, however at the same time a whole isle of wands flew from their holders.

"No, no, definitely not…" He took the wand and waved his own to put all back in its place before putting his wand away and handing over another, "Dragon Heart String, Cocobolo Wood and is brittle… it is also ten inches."

Tom took the wand and this time the shelving itself exploded and Tom swiftly put the wand down and didn't even attempt to hand it over to Orion. Orion stared at it warily, but didn't move to take it obviously he was afraid as to what could come of him touching it, if it reacted so badly to Tom. After that the pile seemed to grow and Olivander seemed more at a loss as time went by. He paused in pulling wands out until he looked up at the top shelf and he pulled two wands out. He brought them to the front and handed one to each of the two boys.

He pointed to Tom first, "Phoenix Feather, Yew wood and is nice and supple it is thirteen and a half inches, " He then turned to Orion and pointed, "The wand you hold is also a Phoenix feather wand, though the wood is Holly and is also nice and supple, the length is eleven inches."

Both of them blinked at each other as, a strange warmth spread over them and a similar effect came over them both. They turned to one another with a wide smile, both knowing that this was definitely the wand for them. Izar gave a proud smile from behind them as they looked back at Olivander for the words they could see he was, wanting to say about the pairing.

"Curious… very curious," He said softly.

"Excuse me sir what's curious?" Tom asked.

"Well what is curious is the feather, within these wands were actually shed by the exact same phoenix. It is not often that Holly and Phoenix feather can bond, but when it does they often bond to those who are on a quest either dangerous or spiritual. The one you hold Mr. Lynx is though, it can signify a darker and fearsome reputation, can also bond with those who have the strong characteristic to equally prove a fierce protector of others or more specifically certain people. You see these two wands are powerful wands on their own though the Yew is more aligned with life and death while the Holly is traditionally considered protective," Olivander paused and watched them both something wasn't being said, but it was well hidden, "We can expect great things from the both of you."

After that Izar paid for the wands and they left. Orion looked back noting those eyes were on him again just like they'd been when he'd first entered and seen the man. A thoughtful look was over his features and Orion wondered briefly if there was a reason for it, but soon was distracted as they walked to another shop only to grimace, when they found out the custom wand shop was closed for a few days for remodeling.

They apperated back to the house and Orion went immediately to go show their adoptive mother. Tom followed at a leisurely pace and smiled softly at Orion as he took off down the hall with Izar calling out for him not to run to fast in the house. When they reached Harry and Astoria they found her examining his wand silently before handing it back and looking to Tom with a wide smile and holding her hand out to look at it. Tom complied and handed the wand over to let her look at it and was surprised that his had Phoenix feather as well. Her smile grew wide as she looked up at her husband obviously pleased with the wands they'd gotten.

"Now remember boys, these wands have tracers in them, you cannot use them outside the house or outside the school you might go to. Also these wands suit your now, but your custom wands might suit you better, however they can still both be used by you. It is not uncommon for a witch or wizard to be chosen by two wands," Izar stated to them both.

"Okay dad," Orion said softly still in awe over his new wand.

"Oh, dears you cousins are over for a visit. Abraxas and Orion have been in a bit of a tizzy having wanted to meet you for a while now," Astoria chuckled, "Now that they are allowed a visit they are waiting to meet you both in the library."

Tom nodded, "Alright mum."

Tom took Orion's hand and made their way to the library, "Hey Tom…If this other boy is named Orion…how will, we tell our names apart?"

Tom thought for a moment, "Well… we could call you by your middle name, but it is rather long so how about I call you Harry instead?"

Harry beamed, "I like that name."

Tom chuckled, "I'm glad you like it…it suits you."

Harry smile never faded even as they came into the library to see a boy with short blond hair and stunning blue eyes sitting next to another boy with short black hair and grey eyes. They were reading silently until they took note of the two boys entering the room. They both put the books aside and stood up to greet them Abraxas with more of the pureblood diplomacy and Orion with more of a laid back and relaxed air to him.

"Nice to finally meet you both," Abraxas said to them, "I'm Abraxas Malfoy, your mum is my dad's older sister."

Orion took both a shake of Tom's hand and then Harry's and shook them before stating, his own name, "I'm Orion Black, your father is my dad's cousin their father's, father's father were brothers. His name was Aquila Cygnus Black who was bother, to Sirius, Phineas, Elladora, and Isla Black." He paused for a moment, "So what should we call you Orion…since we know this'll get confusing…or should I use my own middle name?"

Harry shook his head, "Tom said it would be best to call me Harry since, my middle name is Harrison so it makes a kind of nickname for me."

Orion smiled brightly, "Excellent, Harry is a wonderful nickname I like it."

"As do I," Abraxas said to them, "It seems to suit you."

Harry laughed, "Tom said the same thing."

"Tom?" Abraxas asked curious.

"Ummm Lynx's name before he had it changed," Harry said quickly back tracking.

"I only allow Harry to call me Tom," Tom said to them, "and I'd prefer it stay that way."

The other two boys nodded and didn't argue the little fact. Slowly they got lost in discussion over wands when they got on the topic of what they're wands were. This eventually died off and they got on the topic of Dark Arts and spells that Abraxas and Orion were reading up on before Tom and Harry had shown up. After a while they went to the training room Izar had set up to teach the boys how to perform magic. Tom went and made sure they were able to use the room and Izar had come back with them to supervise them on their studies on the use of magic. They learned rather quickly that Tom was definitely adept to the Dark Arts just as much as Harry, however Harry seemed to have a natural ability to control spells that had more of a fire base to them. This seemed to excite the boy and he asked Izar of the many spells he could learn that had a fire base to them. It was during the discussion of Fiendfyre that they were interrupted by a house elf asking for Izar, Tom and Harry. Not ones to feel left out Abraxas and Orion followed them to the lounge area.

As they approached the room Tom got a funny look on his face before he leaned over to Harry, "Do you feel that?"

Harry nodded he could feel it to, whoever was in the room with their mother was someone who had a lot of magical power. It was rather enticing, but didn't seem to affect him and Tom very much, unlike Abraxas, Orion, and Izar who seemed to tense and shiver at the feel of it. Izar pushed open the double doors to the sitting room and revealed his wife sitting with two others. One was a woman if her voice was anything to go by. The robes she wore looked to be made of fine silk of sky blue and the hood was drawn up around her face to hide her features but pure while strands of hair snaked out of her hood in silky waves. The other in the room was male his hair was also white as snow, but was short except the strands of white at the base of his head, that were tide back with a grey ribbon. His eyes were as blue as water in the deepest oceans.

Astoria paused in hers and the other women's discussion, to look over at the small group as they entered the room. The occupants of the room stood and the two unknown people bowed slightly to Izar as he approached them their hands clasped in front of them as Tom and Harry had seen the nuns, at Wool's Orphanage, do when they we're greeting someone new. Izar greeted them allowing everyone who was new to know their name.

"Greetings, my name is, Atlas Xandaros," The male said to Izar.

"And I am Daria Xandaros," The woman unformed as Izar turned to her and shook her hand after he'd shaken Atlas's hand.

"I am Izar Black, these two boys on my right are my adopted sons Lynx Phillius Black and Orion Harrison Naga," He gestured to Tom and Harry before gesturing to his other side, "and these two are also family, my wife's Nephew Abraxas Malfoy, and my cousin Orion Black."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," The man said and the woman nodded in agreement.

"Please sit," Izar said as gestured to the places to sit in the room, "May I ask why you have come to see us. I do not believe I know of anyone with a name such as yours."

"We are from a school almost long forgotten by the people of this world. We do not often come forth into the world, unless something draw us forth from where we come from," The man said.

"Our city is as equally unknown to this world, however the scholars amongst your people and those of the un-gifted often call where we dwell Atlantis, the city of the Ancients," The women said as she looked at them all, "We have kept hidden over many millennia, and only those chosen by the Oracle may bear witness to our homeland and be schooled at Heliogon, the school of the gifted."

Izar seemed baffled, "I thought Atlantians had perished long ago, how is it you claim it is not?"

The woman looked at Atlas and he nodded, she pulled down her hood and everyone gasped. Daria had pointed ear like that of an elves. Though, littered upon her skin close to her hair line were small scales that seemed to shimmer like glitter and were made up of blues and pinks, but rather than stick out they seemed to blend nicely with her hair and skin. Her eyes were slitted, but they were also as blue as Atlas's eyes.

"You see I am Atlantian's as you call my kind, though we call ourselves the Ori," She said to them, "As is Atlas, but he does not bare all the markings of an Ori because he is more so human than I. You see our people, went into hiding, because of a great calamity we thought would destroy all life on the surface. So with the magic of our most powerful Mages we hid ourselves within the folds of the earth, beneath the rip tide waves of the ocean. It was about seven millennia later that we realized that life flourished on the surface and many of the gifted resided amongst the un-gifted. Our elders decided only few of the gifted could be welcomed to our homeland and those few would grow in knowledge that many to this day have forgotten. Your sons," She gestured to Tom and Harry, "Are of the few that have been chosen recently. Though it took us a long while to prepare to come and greet them if they so choose to join our ancient school Heliogon."

Izar was lost in thought before he spoke, "You wish to have our son's attend your school? What age do they start attending?"

"At Heliogon children as young as eight often are brought to Heliogon. Mostly because in some children their magic manifests powerfully at such an age. This is also why we took so long to get here, we do not just accept the gifted, but also the creatures amongst the realm as well," Daria said to him, "Unlike the gifted in this kingdom we do not shun those who are not of their own kind. Both gifted and creature live in harmony amongst our people… your Dark Lord here… he is known as Grindelwald yes?"

Izar nodded, "Indeed, many agree with his motives, but they believe it social suicide to join his cause because of the refugees taking root here in Britain."

She hummed, "He is right to a fault… killing the un-gifted would cause more harm than good, but he is also killing gifted as well yes?"

Astoria cut in, "Are you saying anyone who holds magic is gifted?"

Daria nodded yes, "Your people…They categorize them yes? As…what are the words…"

Abraxas spoke up, "Mudbloods, Halfbloods, and Purebloods."

Daria nodded, "Those… yet you do not see, those who are gifted are gifted because the magic of Midgar choose them to be so. The gifted are not tainted, but one and the same. The un-gifted are just what you most would call…a mixing pot. These… purebloods, clog their magic and chokes it, without the un-gifted Midgar would be unable to prize less and less of its people with its gift."

"What is Midgar?" Astoria asked.

Tom spoke up before anyone else could, "In muggle books Midgar was often considered the home world, what they refer to as Earth."

Daria smiled, "Yes, these… muggles are the ungifted and since they do not possess the gift they cannot pass it to the offspring they bare."

"Then how do muggleborns come to be?" Abraxas asked puzzled.

"For there to be gifted in the line, one who was gifted has to be present in the bloodline somewhere. Magic cannot breed out of nowhere, there has to be Magic present to breed magic," Daria said.

Harry's eyes went wide, "Dad… aren't squibs born of those who had magic? Is it possible that when they were cast out, that such things could arise later in their family life?"

Izar thought for a moment, "Smart… I'm proud of you for coming to that conclusion my son," he noted the look on the two Atlantian's faces, "Squibs are children breed in all magic families that showed no signs of magic and thus were cast out of the magical community or suffered as lower ranked citizens."

Daria's eyes widened in horror, "These squibs are still gifted. Their magic is only suppressed because of the choking of the blood line. One should prize those who cannot wield magic, for they bring great change should the magic become siphoned. They often bring very gifted children down the line," She said and looked to Atlas who shook his head.

"Daria, this is their world… this is all they know on how to act. Maybe in the years to come that will correct its self and they will one day see their mistakes. As of right now all we can do is educate them through their young," Atlas told her.

Harry hesitantly spoke up, "Ummm… excuse me… but you said me and Tom would be going to this school?"

Daria looked to him and smiled, "Why yes, you and you Tom Riddle will be joining us at Heliogon if you so desire."

His eyes went wide, "You know Tom's true name before he changed it?"

Daria chuckled, "Of course… You remember I spoke of an Oracle correct?" Harry nodded, "The Oracle is none other than the queen of Atlantis. She sees and knows all, and when we were sent out we were told of young Tom's true name," She looked to Tom, "If you so wish it I will call you by your new name… Lynx I believe?"

Tom nodded, "Yes… I only allow Harry to call me Tom."

Daria smiled, "Very well."

"Mrs. Daria… is it possible Abraxas and I would be able to join your school?" Orion asked.

Daria looked to Atlas and he nodded. She rose to her feet, "Please give me your hands," She asked of Orion first.

She looked at his palms and eventually she placed one of her hands on top of his head gently before her eyes went milky white. She hummed softly before repeating the same with Abraxas, who sat stiffly. When she was done she sat down once more, seeming slightly tired and they waited patiently as she discussed with Atlas of what she'd done or might have found out. When she was finished she turned to the two boys.

"You are capable of learning alongside Lynx and Harry, I can sense a sleeping power within you both that has not been tapped yet and Heliogon will help you to do so, just as Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowen Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor once attended Heliogon," She stated to them.

"What?" Abraxas said as his jaw dropped.

"Why does no one know this?" Orion asked looking to his older cousin Izar.

"It was never known," Izar stated just as puzzled, "Why did no one know?"

"Upon learning of Atlantis they are sworn to secrecy if they ever spoke of it to one who was not allowed to know then the person would simply forget it as though it had never happened. They were one of the first few we took into our ancient city, though they held great prejudice that we hoped in time within our realm they would quell. It seems however that did not happen, though their school they built… Hogwarts I believe it is called. Shuns the Dark Arts right now yes?"

Izar nodded obviously not liking it, "Yes."

"It is a shame… Salazar showed such great promise in keeping to his schooling as did Godric… but it seems they never overcame their dislike for one another after a grave incident that tore them apart. Morgan and Merlin as well once came under the tutelage of our people, though Heliogon was not made back then. Morgen and Merlin made it before they left to expand their knowledge and to take it upon the ungifted before the great calamity came upon Midgar. Assuming we are correct then they are the reason why the gifted and the ungifted still thrive," Atlas said.

"You act as though you knew them personally," Izar said.

"We did," Daria lifted something from her robes and showed it to them, It was a glowing light blue crystal that seemed to hum with life, "These keep our civilization alive for millennia the oldest amongst our kind is the Oracle and the Great Shaman. They are our King and Queen and they rule us well."

"Amazing simply amazing," Izar said.

"Bloody brilliant if you ask me," Orion said as he nudged Abraxas.

"Yes, I have a question was Merlin a light wizard? Everyone here believed him to be so, but some people question it," Abraxas asked.

"Merlin was no light wizard, Merlin was son to someone who once had demon blood in their veins. He was a pure dark wizard to his core. Morgan was the light witch… having fey in her blood line made her thus. Do not be fooled on the concept of light and dark. Many of both have showed their evil corruption. As some would say there is not good or evil, just power and those to week to seek it. You see… what you do with that power decides on the path you take. Many who have been called evil had good intensions… it was how they used the power they had that made it wrong. This Grindelwald has power, great power and I only wish that he'd been amongst the few that had been brought to Atlantis, however there are a great number over seen by the Oracle and by the time she sees them it is already too late to bring them into the fold. They must be young to learn our teachings," Daria said softly.

"Why is that?" Astoria asked

"A mature mind often rejects the unknown and anything that they did not once believe in. Even now you and your mate are having a hard time accepting this yes?" Atlas said.

They nodded slowly before Astoria sighed, "I see what you mean… very well I do not have any objections with our sons going to this school. However, will they return home during breaks? Will we be able to see them?"

"Actually, we would prefer the closest living relatives to live in our city while their children attend Heliogon. If not then yes you will be able to come and see them or for them to see you," Atlas said

Izar sighed, "I would love to see your magnificent city, but at the current moment I am unable to take a vacation from my job at the ministry."

"We will come to visit I promise boys, we are just as curious to learn about this wonderful place as you are I can assure you that," Astoria said to Tom and Harry, "We will visit as soon as social events allows us too," She looked to Daria and Atlas, "When does your school allow them to start?"

"The coming of the year is approximately three months from now," Daria said, "They will be able to get all they need from the stores in our city. All students have the first week of the school term to be able to gather the supplies their term requires of their main courses."

"Main courses?" Astoria asked.

"We assign the basic classes to all Heliogon students. These classes are basic spell casting, dueling, physical training, and modes of transportation. Off courses are courses the students elect to take on over their main courses. The off courses range from elemental training, to care and understand of creatures in our world, Oracle training if they possess the gift of sight, Herbology and understanding the effects of certain plants have on potions… there are many others as well some rather advanced classes in Runes, manipulations in illusions, wards, and star reading… we offer a wide learning base for all, because not all of our students are of the same race."

Tom looked absolutely ecstatic just as Harry was, Abraxas even showed interest as did Orion albeit not as much as the first two and Astoria spoke up, "Such a wide variety of different teachings… Hogwarts does not even provide nearly half of what it sounds like you teach."

"It is to be expected," Atlas said, "With the founders of your Hogwarts gone it seems, over the years this push for knowledge has dwindled and fallen through. This is part of why we seek out gifted children who can uphold the teachings and spread them more thoroughly. Though, it takes us a great deal longer to find the chosen before it is too late to do so. Hogwarts, Beuxbatons, and Durmstrang have beaten us to most of he candidates elected to be chosen to see our great city. However, this year's selection is quite promising and could very well change the face of what we all know. Your sons were praised by the Oracle greatly, we hope to guide them on the path that leads to balancing our rather unbalanced world at the moment."

"Unbalanced?" Izar asked, "How is it unbalanced."

Daria spoke up, "We are uncertain… as the balance tilts we are unable to label the cause… even the Oracle cannot foresee what cases Midgar's ailments. We hope that eventually a gifted one will find the answer. Even then we do not know who the person or persons in question could be to be able to change our world's fate."

"Do you mean our world is dying?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we know not when but the Oracle says it will take place many years from now, so for now the balance is good… but when that day comes Atlantis will close off its doors to the world once more to escape the calamity. You need not worry in this point in time, all will be well and this calamity will not take place in your life time," Daria said softly.

"… But it might take place in their children's or their grandchildren's," Atlas said to them, "We cannot say for certain…"

This information unsettled them, but they did not waver. They would allow their adoptive sons to join this school and learn as much as they could. They found that the school years were consisted of nine years of schooling. Each year they had did not have a set age limit, it was based off of the year you joined their school and you graduated with those same kids you came there with. They were also told they would not need the wands from Britain and would be assigned new and better wands that would suit their core and grow with them, so they never grew out of their wands. Their uniforms will be one color through each year, but each year was a different color except the last year which the uniform style changed and was custom to whatever color, they so desired.

They were also allowed familiars that even Hogwarts dared not have children bring to school. Snakes, Griffins, Rabbits, any form of winged animal, cats, dogs, bugs and the list went on. The more Atlas and Daria talked about their school and many other things, the more excited Harry seemed to get. Tom was also excited, but showed it rather differently. Harry was always awed by magic and anything new he could learn about it and the beings that live within magical places. They were both assured that since wizarding Britain did not have very many familiars to choose from they would look into the familiar shops around Atlantis that provided them with a plethora of animals to choose from.

This made Izar sigh, "Well I planned on giving you this gift on your birthday Lynx… Tizzy."

A pop resounded in the room and in the middle of them all a house elf name Tizzy popped up, "Yes, Master? You be need'n Tizzy?"

"Yes, Tizzy bring the item my wife and I brought back with us from Diagon Alley," Tizzy bobbed her head and popped out of the room.

"Now when Tizzy gets back you'll see why we wanted you to have it… we thought that maybe you would be going to Hogwarts soon and thought this would be a lovely familiar for you, since Hogwarts has yet to rule them out… though with current laws being passed I wouldn't doubt it would happen sometime soon…"

A pop filled the air and Tizzy held out a wicker basket to Izar, "Here's the special one Master Izar."

Izar's eyes lit up and he took the basket from Tizzy who popped away knowing she was no longer needed. He put the basket down on a table and reached in only to moments, later pull out a rather small snake, but Izar assured Tom she would get bigger. He handed the snake over to Tom. He stroked to top of the snakes head and he tongue flicked out to taste the air around them.

**-Hello little one,-** Tom said to her shocking both Astoria and Izar.

What shocked them even more was when Harry also spoke to the snake, -**Hello beautiful… do you have a name?-**

**-No, I do not… I have never had one before,- **She looked to Tom **–Are you my new master speaker?-**

Tom nodded **–Yes, would you like a name?-**

**-If it pleases Master then yes.-**

**-I will name you Nagini, it means female naga… they were a race of snake people in mythology,-** Tom said to her.

Nagini thought for a moment **–Yes, I like that name. I shall be Nagini from now on master.-**

**-Tom can I hold her?-** Tom nodded and passed her to Harry, who held her carefully as he stroked her head.

"Amazing… It has been a long time since I last heard the snake's tongue," Daria said.

"Did you know they possessed the tongue?" Atlas asked and both Black's shook their heads no.

"We did not… they must be related then… Salazar was the last known line to have been a Parselmouth and after him his descendants were the…" Astoria paused and looked at Tom, "…the Gaunts were descendants of Salazar Slytherin and the only daughter Merope is Tom's mother," She said softly.

"I do not think it is not a coincidence that young Harry speaks the tongue as well. You say his last name is Naga correct?" Izar nodded, "It is possible that Harry is indeed a descendent from before Slytherin's line. There were more long ago who could speak the snake's tongue, but over the years it was lost. There were six families back then that were related in blood to the snake race called Naga's, though they all descended from one Naga. The Supreme Naga was the most powerful Naga of the entire race and ruled them. These gifted people were given the chance to make their lines greater and so he'd mated with their females passing on his line through them. Slytherins line was one that became diluted over the years as the blood of their line began to choke. If it is to be believed Merope was the last female…" Daria paused, "Was her husband half blood or less?"

Tom tensed and looked down and away, but said nothing knowing full well Astoria would answer, "He was a muggle…um un-gifted as you say."

"Then it is to be believed in her doing so she saved Salazar's line from extinction," she said to Astoria, "As for Harry there was one family that branched out over the years, many of the descendants I know to be dead or not gifted with the snake's tongue… However one descendent as of recent vanished from our knowledge and we can only assume the known living Naga's who kept the Naga name had died, we knew not of a child if they had one… if it is to be believed then young Harry is the missing child left of that line… in which would place Tom and Harry a distant cousins by blood."

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked up at Tom who gave him a smug grin. Harry bit back a chuckle and continued to stroke Nagini, who'd seemed to become a coiled pile of mush under Harry's fingers. It was obvious by her actions that she loved what Harry was doing to her. Tom started to realize the familial bond they'd created in the orphanage wasn't too far off then and Harry had every right to refer to him as big brother. Tom felt a warmth flood his chest as he realized that Harry was family by blood albeit distantly, but family none the less.

"Why do you call Orion, Harry?" Izar asked.

"Mr. Lynx spoke the name and we assumed it was a preferred name," Izar looked to Harry as Astoria said this and he blushed.

"We thought it would be better to have my middle name turned into a sort of nickname as to not confuse me and Orion with each other since we're both named Orion," He said softly.

Astoria smiled, "It is a wonderful name to use Orion, it is rather convenient since you have a cousin with the same name. This nickname of yours clears up confusion and is easy to remember, would you like to be called this?" Harry beamed at her and nodded.

"I think I would like to be called this only by family and friends though," He looked to Atlas and Daria, "They can as well."

Tom bit back a chuckle as he watched Harry it was so like him to make friends readily, even though it was hard too while at Wool's Orphanage he still strived to do just that. Harry beamed at them all as discussions took off about preparing to leave and how they would go about getting there. Daria told them she would arrive to pick them up a few weeks before the opening ceremony. They were also told they would be given a place for their family to stay, or in case anything happened they would have a home in the city to stay in. They would live comfortably and be treated as citizens of their city and be sworn to secrecy so as to not reveal the city to anyone, whose child was not chosen and to no one who knew not of the city.

Tom and Harry would be placed in the same dorm room, because they were family. Harry was practically buzzing with questions that they couldn't answer all at once and Daria said all would be made clear when they arrived at Heliogon. After, a few more questions Daria and Atlas bid the family farewell. Abraxas and Orion called their parents through a fire call, to have their parents talk with Tom's and Harry's to give them the whole spiel about what happened and that they would be joining Tom and Harry's at this new school. Daria had said chosen children could have their parents know about it so it wasn't breaking their vows.

A few hours later Tom and Harry headed off to bed as Abraxas and Orion's excited family left the house. Each family proud their child was chosen to go to this school who taught their founders of Hogwarts. Any school which raised the founders in lessons was the best school for their children. They were practically all teaming with excitement and couldn't wait to see the reclusive city beneath the earth.

Harry climbed up on the bed and Tom chuckled, "I'm so excited Tom. We get to go to school at the same time!"

"Yes, I can't wait either," He climbed up next to Harry.

Even after they moved to their new home from Wool's Harry shared a room with Tom, not ever wanting to be separated from him. Tom laid on his back, his hands folded behind his head as he looked at Harry who was kneeling next to him with a pillow tightly pressed to his chest. Harry's eyes glowed even more then they usually did with his excitement and Tom couldn't help, but be fascinated by those very eyes. They were slightly unnatural because of the unearthly glow they seemed to hold to them.

Harry flopped onto his side and faced Tom, "Tom?"

"Hmm?" He hummed thoughtfully as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you think… we'll make any friends there?" Harry asked softly, almost sadly.

Tom knew Harry ached for any form of human contact and that was what made them different, Tom didn't want friends, didn't need them if he had Harry that was all he would ever need, "I'm sure you'll make friends fine… these people won't be like the muggles… they won't hurt you because your different."

Harry sighed and half smiled, "What about you?"

"I don't really need friends Harry… as long as your by my side I don't really care to make any friends," Tom admitted.

Harry chuckled, "But what if you do make friends?"

"I doubt I will, but if that is the case then…then I guess it was meant to happen. However, I doubt that I will," Tom sighed.

Harry groaned, "I have a feeling you're not going to let yourself have friends."

Tom chuckled, "If anything I might have followers… not friends."

Harry laughed, "I can see that…" Harry paused, "I think you would be a great leader."

"As would you Harry," he pulled Harry close and Harry cuddled close to him, "If I ever became a leader… you would be my second in command… my equal above all."

Harry yawned, "Sounds like it would be fun."

Tom chuckled and ran his fingers through the long dark hair on Harry's head, "Fun?"

Harry nodded his eyes drooping, "Yeah…fun…"

With that Harry promptly fell asleep and Tom only chuckled. Tom stayed awake a while longer, new ideas and plans rolling around in his head and he hoped that what he learned would help him achieve the plans he was beginning to create within his mind. After a while his mind became fuzzy and his eyes started to droop, until he eventually slipped off into the land of dreams with Harry still firmly held against him in his arms.

* * *

**Next chapter- **_The City of The Ancients_

**Before you ask then yes I have added people to the Malfoy and Black family line. This time line is similar to that of Harry's, but not completely thus many changes have been made.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you and please Rate and Review 3 Have a nice day everyone.**


	3. The City of The Ancients

**Hello lovely Readers,**

**Here is the next installment of Atlantian Ties.**

**x.x Oh, my….fifteen pages in this chapter XD I wasn't expecting that in the least :3 Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is a significant amount of information shared within this chapter, since there is much being introduced here. I hope I don't bore you with it though XD.**

**Enjoy!**

Things in the story you might want to know.

"Talking/ spells"

'_Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_

_**§**__Music Song/ Magic Song__**§**_

_**-Parseltongue-**_

Telepathy

* * *

**Chapter Three**_\- The City of The Ancients_

The months had gone by fairly quickly and the day to go to Atlantis was upon them. Harry was practically bouncing on his toes in excitement. Astoria had a rather hard time calming the young child down. Never would she imagine this abused child would have such a personality beneath his shy mannerisms. Tom just sat back and watched it all unfold, since he'd had time to know most of everything that was Harry.

Orion and Abraxas parents had been sworn into secrecy about where their kids were going and also had the option to stay in the city or not and like Astoria and Izar they too had to refuse because of their jobs. Though, they promised to visit as often as they could. They were all given instructions on how to get to the city if they ever decided to visit their children. Harry was a little sad he wouldn't see his own adoptive parents for a while, but as long as Tom was there he should be good. Tom, on the other hand, wasn't sure how he felt about not seeing their adoptive family for a while. He'd only cared about Harry since they'd met and in some way he'd grown a bit fond of them, but nothing more.

He mostly only cared for Harry's happiness and as they packed to get ready to leave, he could practically feel the boy's anxiety in the air. Tom paused in what he was doing to look over at Harry, who'd once again paused to look out the window that the blue sky. He'd come to find that the younger male often did that when he was troubled about something, that and when he was thinking so hard that he looked to be day dreaming.

"You know, if you keep spacing out like that one would think you an idiot," Tom said.

Harry pouted, "I was only thinking…" he muttered softly.

Tom watched Harry plop down on the edge of the bed, looking at the shirt that was still in his hands, "What's the matter, Harry?"

"I'm not sure… I guess… I guess I just feel like if we leave mom and dad, we'll never see them again," Harry sighed.

Tom rolled his eyes, "That's nonsense, they'll be here for us and we'll see them when they get the chance too. Besides, they don't do anything dangerous as a job, so they'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Even after saying that, Harry just couldn't shake the feeling he was having.

Tom sighed and helped Harry, thinking the boy would get nothing done at the rate he was going,

"What happened to all the energy you had no that long ago? You nearly had mom running all over the place for you, to get you to calm down."

Harry blushed, "Did not!"

"Did, so! You can't deny it since even Orion would back me up on this one if he were here. You were like one of those kittens Abraxas keeps talking about, so full of energy and happiness that nothing anyone did could bring them down from their hyperactivity."

Harry blushed even more and ducked his head to hide behind his bangs, only causing Tom to laugh at him. This only caused Harry to pick up the nearest pillow and throw it at him. The pillow made a nice 'whumph' sound as it smacked into the older males face. Tom stopped laughing and blinked owlishly at him and Harry simply stared at him wide eyed.

Tom looked up at him and Harry raised his hands, "I didn't mean it!"

An almost evil looking smile flitted across the older male's visage, "Oh? I think you did."

Without another word Tom was leaping over the bed towards him and Harry bolted for it. He slammed into the wall on his way towards the door, stopping him enough for Tom to pin him against the wall and leer down at him.

"Now for your punishment," Tom chuckled before his fingers were at Harry's sides tickling him for all he was worth.

Harry spluttered a bit before going into a fit of laughter, "T-Tom…" Harry gasped the older males name between fits of laughter.

"Hmm?" Tom hummed softly.

Before long they were on the floor, Tom kneeling over him as he watched Harry laugh uncontrollably until it hurt. He watched Harry's face go bright red and the younger male's eyes started to water so much, they trailed down his cheeks in small rivulets. His watery eyes looked up at Tom pleadingly as he stammered out his next words to the older boy.

"P-please… s-stop, I'm s-sorry….o-okay? You…w-win," Harry gasped.

Tom chuckled, "Okay."

Tom let up on his onslaught and watched as Harry tried to get his breathing back under control. Once he was done he pouted up at Tom who just gave another laugh at him only furthering Harry's pout. Tom held out his hand and Harry huffed before taking said hand. Tom hoisted him up off the floor causing Harry to stumble a bit off balance and land against him.

"I hate standing up so, fast…I always feel so dizzy," Harry murmured.

Tom chuckled, "Well at least I'm here to catch you, right?"

Harry looked up at him with a big smile, "Right!"

Tom smiled fondly at Harry, "Alright then, now that, that is out of the way we better get a move on and finish packing… Also, remember you don't need the wands we bought, not sure why, but they told mom and dad that we wouldn't need the wands we already got."

Harry nodded and got back to folding his clothes as well as placing some of his favorite books into one of the compartments in his trunk. Unlike Tom, however, Harry also added some of his toys he'd gotten, like the stuffed snake Izar had gotten him a couple days back. Though, Nagini had been a bit jealous over the stuffed snake it quickly died down when Harry showered her with affection every chance he got. Harry then closed his trunk and went to the end table and picked up his satchel that held the money Astoria and Izar gave them in preparation of going to Atlantis, not sure if their coin worked there or not. Harry tied his to his belt-loop and turned to Tom who'd just finished his packing as well.

Tom turned to look at Harry and motioned him over to him, "Did you already pack your extra brush?" Harry nodded, "Bring your other one over to me…I'll fix your hair for you."

Harry did just that and grabbed the emerald snake hair tie Astoria got him after shortly coming to live there with them. It was charmed to wrap around Harry's hair and not come off unless told to by, its owner. Harry stood before Tom handing over both the brush and hair tie to him before turning around. Tom ran the brush gently through Harry's hair. Tom had found it funny when Harry practically melted at the feel of a brush running through his hair when he'd first done this to the younger male. Harry sighed as the brush ran over his head and down the long cascades of black hair. Astoria thought it rather suited the young male and hadn't even attempted to cut the hair, instead just letting it grow out.

Harry didn't mind either way, but he preferred it long mostly because he liked the feeling he got when someone messed with his hair. After brushing out the tangles and knots gently, he started to braid Harry's hair. The strands he couldn't get into the braid framed Harry's features, yet hid the odd scar that boy had on his forehead. He'd always wondered about the scar, but the boy said he'd always had it and had assumed it was something he'd had since birth and thus never pressed the subject.

Once finished Tom place the snake hair tie around the base braid to hold it in place, "There all done."

"When do you think they'll be here to get us?"

"Mom and Dad sometime around noon," He cast the tempus spell to tell the time, "Which is in another hour."

Harry looked up wide-eyed, "It's already that close? We wasted a few hours already?"

"Hey we would have had more time if you hadn't constantly spaced out," Tom chastised.

Harry pouted but didn't argue the fact, "What should we do?"

Tom shrugged, "I'm sure Orion and Abraxas will be here any moment to be picked up with us. So I guess we should go to the family room to wait for them."

Harry nodded and started to make his way to the family room, Tom following not long behind him at a more, lazy pace. He didn't know what it was, but he felt uneasy. Maybe Harry's paranoia was rubbing off on him or something. However, this got stronger when he looked upon Izar and Astoria talking with Harry who was curled up in Astoria's lap with a happy smile on his face.

Tom paused and watched them all silently, before Izar looked over at him and wave him over, "Come, Lynx. We are going to take a picture together before they come and get you two."

Tom nodded and stood just behind the chair behind Astoria and Izar was on the other side while Harry stayed in Astoria's lap. The house elf, Tizzy, made sure that picture was taken correctly. Once it was done Izar told the boys that he would get copies of the photo to them when they could. It was at that moment Abraxas, Orion, and their parents came through the fireplace.

They all sat around talking excitedly when Daria and Atlas showed up, with wide smiles as they were greeted into their home. They spoke a while, with Abraxas's and Orion's parents, before they were being shuffled out the door instead of to the fireplace. All of them were quite confused for a moment before Daria lifted a white wand into the air and started saying an incantation that was no familiar to any of them.

As she was saying the incantation roots tore up from the ground, twining together slowly twined together, creating and archway. When the incantation came to a close the roots turned a white color before turning to a light blue crystal and in the middle of the crystal was a glossy looking veil of magic almost like that of a bubble with the rainbow of colors that seemed shimmer in the light.

Atlas looked to them and nodded before stepping through and vanishing into thin air. Daria spoke up and told them it is a mode of transportation they use to cover large distance and it acts as though they've only taken one step, so it seems like you haven't moved far at all, when in reality they've covered a large expanse or land. She then wrote down the incantation and handed it to their parents, who took it and were told that the spell would take them to an isolated island that is not on any known maps and from there they will be escorted by a person who lives on the island to the city.

The four said their farewells to their parents before they were ushered into the archway. Tom was the first to go through with, Harry, right behind him. As soon as he was through he made sure he was in a position to catch Harry, cause sure enough the younger came stumbling through. Atlas raised a brow at this making it obvious that he's never seen something like that happen.

"He has issues with any form of transportation at first," Tom explained.

Harry blushed and then Atlas spoke up, "Really? Hmmm, it has been known that certain magic types often have similar issues, but never is it the same thing twice."

Tom nodded, "Yes, but after a couple of tries Harry can us those modes of transportation without incident."

"That is good, this mode is often used in our city," Atlas said just as Daria stepped through after Abraxas and Orion had safely gotten there.

The island around them was shrouded in thick fog, so they followed closely to Atlas and Daria. After a moment, they came to the front of a house that looked like that of a small nice looking cabin. Atlas knocked on the door and they waited for the occupant inside to grace them with their presence. They only had to wait a minute before the door swung open and a large male stepped forth from the warm glow from inside the house.

The man was burley looking and had a relaxed and laid back air around him. His hair was a dark black and was spiked a bit. His skin was a dark tan color and his eyes seemed to glow amber in the shadows upon his visage. He grunted in a gruff voice in greeting to Daria and Atlas.

Abraxas leaned over to Tom and Harry, "He's rather large for a werewolf."

Tom raised a brow and looked at him, "He's a werewolf?"

Abraxas nodded, "Full moon is near in a day or so. You can tell who's a werewolf by their eyes, his is already showing signs with the Amber color glowing."

Said man, pause in his discussion to the two adults, "You would be right, young one. I am a werewolf, but that doesn't always define just the werewolf race. You will find many other were-races have amber eyes as well."

Abraxas eyes widened, "There are more than just werewolves?"

He nodded, "Yes, you will learn of such when you get to Heliogon."

Daria chuckled, "Well then, Axel would you please guide us to Atlantis?"

He chuckled, "Very well the departing ship is ready for some passengers anyways." He pulled a lantern from the wall inside and lit it silently, "Come now, stay close, the fog is rather thick tonight."

They all stayed close, Harry clutching Tom's cloak as he glanced about every now and again. There wasn't much to see until they reached the docks. The ship that was there made Harry's and Tom's eyes widen in surprise. The ship wasn't even a ship at all, it was a large whale with some kind of machine like structure upon its back.

"Doesn't that hurt it?" Harry asked.

"No, it doesn't little one, the mechanism on its back is rather safe for the Orca. It has a lightening charm on it that makes the mechanism like a feather upon the whale's back. Now come on, climb in," Daria said to them.

Tom pointed, "Into that thing? It looks like it can't hold two people let alone a few adults and four kids."

Daria chuckled, "Just go in, it's best to witness what your eyes aren't telling you."

Harry looked between them and then went forward. Tom was half tempted to stop him, but something told him to trust Harry and that he would be safe. Harry climbed up what looked to be a metal ladder attached to the thing's strap. Harry paused at the bubble like, hole and pressed his hand tentatively against it, watching as his hand slide through it with very little resistance. He pulled his hand back thinking t would pop, but it didn't. He tried again, this time he pushed his way past the bubble like entrance and into the room within. His eyes went wide at the size of the inside compared to what he'd seen outside. He turned back and hung out of the entrance to look at the contraption, before looking to Tom who looked at him expectantly.

"Its way bigger on the inside then it is on the outside," With that said Harry vanished back in, leaving Tom to wonder what he meant.

Tom sighed guessing there was only one way to find out and he followed after Orion and Abraxas, who were, overly excited to see what Harry saw. He glanced at the three silently smiling adults before he started to climb up the ladder as Orion disappeared into the contraption. When Tom entered the bubble entrance that didn't pop, his eyes went wide at the size of the inside. Harry came over to him with a wide smile and took Toms hand to tug him over to the glass window. He looked out, only to realize it looked like the whale had gotten much larger then what he's seen outside.

"I love magic," Harry announced making the adults chuckle.

"It is more or less an illusion isn't it. You aren't mistaken the room is large, but the bubble entry way adjusts the body mass of a person and makes them small during the duration they stay within this room. Upon leaving the spell is lifted and your return to your normal size and weight," Atlas explained.

"We will need to wait for a bit. I'm expecting Zellis and Callus to show up with their respective groups," Axel announced, "I will return after they arrived. Sit tight and eat the snacks that are over there when you get hungry," He gestured to a table off to the side of the room that had a table nearby for when people wanted to eat.

Tom looked to Harry as the man left with Atlas who didn't seem to want to stick around. Harry sat next to the glass window, looking out at the foggy sea outside. As long as Tom knew him, Harry always loved to stare out windows. Often he had a faraway look, or even thoughtful as though his mind had dragged him off elsewhere. He knew the younger male could spend hours just staring out a window. Even at the orphanage he constantly stared out the window of their room, having climbed up on the small ledge to perch himself there.

He wasn't entirely sure, but he felt as though the younger probably didn't get the chance to do that sort of thing often. As though, he'd been locked away in a dark place away from the gentle glow of the moon and the sun. It was one of the things he'd always wondered about the boy, and Harry never seemed to want to talk about any of it. He'd attempted to ask about the scars once and as soon as he did the boy had gotten a faraway look on his face and he'd completely clammed up for the whole day, so Tom never pushed it. If only to keep that look off his face and continue to keep smiling.

He understood, though, there were many things he didn't think he could tell Harry either. Like his plan to dispose of his own father. He hadn't told Harry, but one of the days he'd up and went missing a couple days back, he'd met his father and his family. All he'd wanted to know is if he'd truly left him and his mother or if she'd kept him a secret from him. He found out the former was more correct, then the latter.

He had a deep burning hatred for the man and wondered if many muggles were just as he. Judging from Harry's scars he'd have to say that it was safe to bet a good deal of them were just as spiteful and spineless. His growing hate for muggles only seemed to grow within him and he did nothing to squash it either. As he watched Harry he wondered if the younger hated muggles as much as he did. If anyone should hate them it was Harry, but something told him, even after all that had been done Harry wouldn't hate all of them, just the ones who'd hurt him.

Tom sighed and looked out the window as well before he looked to Orion and Abraxas who seemed to be caught up in conversation about something. His attention was soon pulled away when two groups showed up. He was instantly drawn to several of them as he watched them enter, knowing full well they were not human in the least. One was definitely a Harpy and her feathers were as dark as midnight. Another who caught his attention was a young male with feline qualities to his appearance though his fur color was patchy like that of a calico's fur. His gaze moved to another person taking in the long deep red spaded tail and dark tan skin. His ears were pointed and it was hard to place what he was. The others who followed looked fairly normal, but then again they might not be.

Harry and Tom stood as the four adults that came in started to introduce themselves and their charges. Atlas and Daria going first as Axel walked over to the large console towards the front of the room, where the whales head was. Abraxas and Orion joined them as they faced the newcomers, with the two new adults named Zellis and Callus.

Daria smiled, "Zellis, Callus it is good to see you and I see quite a number have answered the invitation to join Heliogon."

They both nodded in unison, "That they have and I see you fared well with the chosen on your end, plus two more."

Daria beamed, "Yes, young mister Orion Naga and Lynx Black have joined us with their cousins Orion Black and Abraxas Malfoy," She gestured to each person to their corresponding names, "They had asked if they were able to attend and I assessed their magical cores to discern if they were worthy enough to join. Seeing as they are here shows that they are indeed worthy of joining."

Zellis smirked, "I would expect no less from you Lady Daria, just do be careful. That power of yours always drains you so."

"Thank you Zellis for your concern, but I was fine… if it had been more than them, then I would have cause for concern, but no alas it was just the two."

Both males chuckled before Callus spoke up, "Now we must introduce our wards."

Zellis nodded, "This young lady is Naria of the Temnyye kogti in Russia, she is a full-blooded Harpy, and this young man is named Darkon he is a Fire Nymph, one of very few males within his tribe. This is Kalose he is a Calico Neko-gin, he is a rare oddity since male Calico's whether Neko-gin or feral don't usually live past their first year alive."

Callus ended up introducing the other children as well, but none seemed interesting enough or strong enough to Tom to warrant his attention to their names or where they came from. Harry on the other hand was paying close attention to everything said, though kept himself slightly behind Tom as he unconsciously sought out the protective presence of his older companion as they were introduced to the other group of people.

Harry always got this way around people who were new, though it was odd that he hadn't been that way around Orion and Abraxas upon their first meeting. Once everyone was introduced they split off into whatever groups they wanted to be in. Tom and Harry spent their time away from everyone and anyone who seemed to want to come closer didn't do so because of Tom. He had the intimidating aura that seems to push them away. Though, this didn't last as the Neko-gin gravitated towards them. He had a warm smile upon his face and the light of the room seemed to make his white hair and pale skin stand out.

"Ello there," He gave a courteous bow to the two of them, "I know we were all introduced earlier, but mum always taught me to be polite and introduce myself. I'm Kalose as you heard I'm a Neko-gin."

Harry clung to Tom as he looked up at the older boy, "I'm Orion Harrison Naga."

Tom was tempted to ignore him, but Harry's slight tug on his rob told him to not do so, so he sighed and looked to the feline, "I'm Lynx Phillius Black," he then gestured to Harry, "He's my little brother."

"Brother? Your last names are different, though," Kalose said tilting his head.

"We aren't related to the Black's by blood, we were both adopted into the family. I changed my whole name and Orion didn't," Tom explained.

"Why would you do that?"

Tom glared and his posture became stiff and Kalose reacted in kind, going rigged as well, "I have my reasons."

Harry looked up at Tom, he knew it was a sore subject for the older male. Ever since he found out who his parents and heritage was he'd been rather tense and very put out over it all. He'd even worried that the other male might have gone out to seem his so-called father once when he'd disappeared a few days back. What he didn't know was that his hunch had been correct. Tom had never outright lied to him, just said that he'd been out doing some errands.

"Er… alright, then I'll leave it at that," He paused for a moment before talking, "So how old are you two?"

"I'm nine, Lynx is eleven," Harry answered.

"Cool, I'm ten. They said we'd all start the at the same class group. It's cool that so many different ages will be together from here till the end of schooling."

Tom had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the young male and Harry smiled, "I'm just glad I can be with Lynx at this school…I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't allowed too."

Tom gently patted Harry's head but said nothing. Tom knew if Harry hadn't gone then he wouldn't have either. All he cared about was Harry and no one else, he was the only one he showed affection too. What he showed their adoptive parents, was respect, but even then he knew he had, slight affection for them since they treated him and Harry so well. Other than that no one else gained such affections. Abraxas and Orion were, family, but Tom didn't let them closer than being just acquaintances.

The Neko-gin looked at Tom oddly, before looking back at Harry, "I'm glad you could come…not sure how I would have approached him if you hadn't been here."

Harry giggled slightly as the Neko-gin jerked his thumb in Tom's direction as the older male glowered, looking away from the two of them. There was a slight jerk and everyone stopped to look out the windows to watch the water slowly rise as the whale submerged itself beneath the tides. Harry went over to the window looking out into the darkness of the water. His visage was lit up like a Christmas tree as he watched their descent into the deep blue ocean.

Tom walked over and looked out as well as his thoughts wandered to those among them in the room. He glanced over at the Neko-gin, not sure what to think of him. He did, however, know the young feline was strong, just as the Fire Nymph and the Harpy were strong. His plans would soon include them, but as of right now it was not time yet. He needed to show them all just how powerful he was and in time he would have them all loyally following him.

**{Atlantian Ties}**

Kalose's slitted eyes widened in wonder as he'd entered the Whale's compartment on his back. This was a rather powerful extension charm in a sense, but it could also be that the bubble at the entrance shrank them to fit in the space. Either way, the magic was powerful and the one who made it was a complete and utter genius.

He'd been excited to know out of all his siblings he was the more qualified to go to this esteemed school. Better yet he never had to hide who he was there either since they accepted all kinds to their school. He'd finally get to meet others without worry and he could finally see just how far he could go at this new school. Sure he was a little rough, but he was polite when it was most needed. However, upon entering his whole body seemed to quiver at the feel of powerful magic.

His eyes were drawn to the two males sitting closest to the glass window. The younger of the two was timid, but something told him he was a rather kind person, but it was a fragile kindness. The other male seemed hard and rigged. His demeanor screamed leader he obviously didn't show much emotion other than his closed off and rather stoic appearance to people he obviously didn't know well.

He wasn't sure which of the two the power came from and for all he knew it could be equally coming from both of them, blending easily together equally. He knew he hadn't been the only one to feel it, judging by Naria's tense posture and Darkon's shiver that seemed to ripple across his dark skin. Even the adults were tense, the magic was so strong it felt like it was singing. Kalose knew from the start what they were looking at was a magic appointed lord. Maybe even two and if that was the case he knew just who he was going to be hanging around most of his time at Heliogon. However, he wasn't going to just jump on the bandwagon so readily. He needed to see for himself just how powerful both of them were.

After he accessed them then he would judge on following them or not. Kalose looked to Darkon who glanced at him, before raising a brow. Kalose looked over at the two males he'd been accessing moments ago. Darkon looked over and his eyes narrowed seemingly judging whether he should even attempt to go over there. Kalose only chuckled and started his way over. Naria watching as he went, her feather ruffling in agitation that the feline might ruin chances to talk to the two powerful young men.

Kalose had spoken with the two males and the oldest, of the two put him on edge. His eyes were hard and dark, something had definitely made the older male as cold hearted and furry hardened as possibly could be. Yet when his younger companion spoke from his heart he'd seen a small glimpse of warmth that showed the male was not completely lost to his anger. However, now being closer to the two males he found that they were both equal in power though one was warm and the other cold.

He knew all too well the feeling of dark magic rolling off of the oldest boy. He was the magic appointed lord and if he'd had to guess it was a Dark Lord at that. His parents had always told him that the light was in power for far too long and the balance would have to shift eventually. Grindelwald was not making anything easier, but since he was a self-appointed dark lord there was very little the rather powerful wizard could do. Grindelwald was appointed as a Dark Lord by magic. So though he was strong he would never be able to make a change like a true Dark Lord could against a Light Lord whose reign was coming to an end. However, even he knew that taking over would not be easy and the current light lord would fight tooth and nail to keep the darkness from restoring balance to the world.

This worried him a bit since everyone though Grindelwald was to be that change. In a way, he could understand since the self-appointed Dark Lord was killing both magical and non-magical folk. This only meant that the current war was a thorn in the Light Lords side as well as the Dark Lord's, since it would hinder his work to create an army that could take out the light lord.

'_War…it will be necessary for the battle between light and dark to have to happen which, also means a waist in magical blood. A Light Lord, does not, give in so easily… neither does a Dark Lord. So Lynx what will you do? Can you withstand what is about to happen? Can you be what magic wants you to be?'_ He would have to see just how this would all, worked out.

He looked to the younger male who was staring happily out of the glass window like, dome. He couldn't quite shake it, but he felt a pull to the young man. He'd always considered himself Neutral, but he was sure he'd have to choose a side at some point. He thought long and hard before something hit him like a ton of bricks.

His eyes went wide and he looked at the younger male, _'Could it be? The last known Neutral Lord was long ago… no other has been known and people thought there would never be one again, yet my clans prophecy foretold of the Neutral lord, but he would only appear when the world was in great danger. When time and space where in danger of being lost forever. If I am right then the two before me are destined to save the realm… no, the world. There is no other path for them, they must face the Light Lord and they must fight for the sake of us all…if they should fail we are all doomed to die.'_

He looked over to Darkon who was watching them and then to Naria who was doing so discreetly. He'd known them both for a long time, even before they were recruited to Heliogon. One could even say they were friends, but each of them knew of his clan's prophecy. Mostly, because their clans, or tribes if you would, were allies, they had to be because of their need to survive in the human world and to keep hidden together. There were very few of any of them the harpies having it the hardest because it was rather hard for them to hide who they were. They'd been practically hunted to near extinction, Naria's tribe was one of three still left alive. As for Darkon's people they too were rather hard to conceal, because when their emotions ran wild they often spouted fire in violent waves of power.

They too face annihilation, however, they were better off than the harpies were. Now Kalose's people, they were thriving better than the others. They could hide what they were through magic making their feline appendages appear and disappear at will, though there are the rare moments when one of their kind, got too excited and ended up showing their feline heritage. This often, landed many of their kind, in science labs, and put under terrorizing torments in the name of science to find out why they were what they were. Kalose shivered at the memories of his own capture once, he had been lucky that Darkon and a few others had come to save him in time before any true damage could be done. He could not say the same for many of his kind, however.

Many had died from their tortures, others had lost themselves having gone completely insane and in need of constant watch. Some slowly returned to sanity, but they were never the same after those horrors. Kalose closed his eyes and shivered, never again did he want those muggles to ever touch him again. Kalose opened his eyes, only to nearly jump when he realized Lynx was watching him silently. Kalose gave a sheepish grin and Tom's eyes seemed to narrow before he looked away.

'_Scary guy… remind me never to get on his bad side,_' he internally groaned_, 'Then again I already have, haven't I? Not like it was my fault, I was only curious…who knew it was such a sore subject to talk about… though little Naga seemed to know why. They must be closer than I thought…they said they were adopted into the Black family…does that mean they were in the same orphanage? If so then they grew up together there then. They are a rather interesting pair, though… the dark and cold guy and the warm yet timidly inviting young male. An odd pair…'_

His thoughts trailed off as he heard a gasp. Little Naga's face was lit up brighter than before, curious Kalose looked out into the deep murky water of the ocean only to gasp as they seemed to glide past what looked like giant glowing jellyfish. That wasn't all there were also glowing fish and eels of many varieties. Suddenly the whale dove down into a hidden passage along the ocean floor and behind the illusion like wall was a cave lined in glowing plants he'd never seen before. They were long forgotten, by the world above, never to be found again by those without magical affinities.

Large underwater mushrooms glowed, an eerie blue color along with the glowing yellow moss like substance that seemed to line the walls of the cave. A school of small red and yellow fish swam past them in droves, before they vanished. Kalose looked to Tom and Harry, noting the looks on their faces. Tom once again showed no outwards appearance, however, his eyes seemed calculating and light with a form of excitement he could not place.

Harry, on the other hand, his eyes sparkled in a childlike light. The timidness from earlier was gone replaced by childlike wonder and glee. Harry put his hands on the glass and the collar of his robe slipped around his collar area giving Kalose a glance of the scars around his shoulder area. Surprise and a white hot anger filled him at the sight.

'_Who would dare harm a child like that? Especially one so sweet as young Naga,' _He pulled his eyes away at the same time Tom adjusted the boy's robes, Harry not thinking anything of it at the time continued to look out the glass in wonder.

Tom was staring at him once again, all excitement gone and was replaced with that hard stony look the older male seemed to adopt. He was watching him carefully judging by Kalose's outward emotions on what he could possibly be thinking. A calculating look came into the older male's eyes before it quickly vanished. He turned away when he seemed to grow bored with watching him.

Darkon and Naria soon joined them right at the narrow cave opened into a big water filled cavern and in the center of it all was a city encased in what looked to be smooth glass with interact metal patterns across its surface. It was lit up in the same eerie blue color, or so it seemed. On closer inspection at the whale drew nearer to what looked to be the docking area, they could tell the places that looked like glass, weren't glass at all, but a magical bubble that encased the whole city.

**{Atlantian Ties}**

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing and quite frankly neither could Tom for that matter. As they slowed they turned to Daria who started to speak about the cities bubble-like dome. Harry listened intently, Tom as well as he wanted to know just exactly how the bubble never popped and protected them from the ocean around them.

"That is the aqua dome, it is a magically enhanced and living bubble. It keeps unwanted guests out and lets those who are welcome in," Daria explained.

Naria spoke up first, "You say it is living? Like it is sentient?"

Daria nodded, "Correct, the bubble has its own conscious. It thinks on its okay and protects all that live here, it was made by the very first Atlantians, you might even meet a few."

Tom whipped his head around, "They are still alive? That is impossible if one is not an immortal."

Atlas spoke up with a smug look he pointed to the outer foundation of the city where blue and teal looking crystals sprung out in droves, "The Crystals line the whole city and many are used in jewelry within the city. They are a source of prolonged life here in our city. What is a millennia, to your kind, is nothing short of a couple years to us. Many of us, live to be thousands of years old before our life cycle ends."

Daria cut in at that point, "Only very few first Ancients live to this day. The last few, coming upon their, last years with us."

Harry's eyes widened, "Then you're…?"

"I, my dear Naga, am coming upon my three hundredth and sixtieth birthday," She giggled at all of their reactions even Tom's baffled one, "Atlas is around my age and Axel is six hundred. The crystal he wears above the ground allows his long life span. If he goes too far from the location of Atlantis, however, the crystal becomes lifeless and can no longer support them as a life force. This is due to the magic within Atlantis, the living magic that dwells within the heart crystal of Atlantis."

"Heart Crystal?" Tom queried.

"Yes, the Heart Crystal like the dome, are sentient, in fact, they are actually one and the same, just a different conscience to split the abilities needed to support life here. If the Heart Crystal ever died, then so would the bubble that protects us. In other words, if the Heart Crystal was destroyed, as in shattered, then so would the rest of the city with it. We depend on the Crystal's protection down here and it's never ending well of magic to keep us all alive," Daria explained.

"Never ending well of magic? That would mean this area is a natural living magic source just as Hogwarts is," Abraxas said.

"Correct," Axel said as he sat at his counsel, "There are natural well-springs of magic in many areas though I suspect quite a few have been lost to the ages."

"Aren't you afraid one day yours will die?" Orion Black asked.

"No, actually we aren't. This place like Hogwarts feeds off the magical beings within its radius of reach. It does not feed too much of the magical beings, but since there is more than plenty here it constantly cycles that magic to protect us. In other words, it cannot die naturally as long as magical creatures or beings still reside within its reach. Only if the crystal is shattered can it truly die," Atlas explained.

Tom got a thoughtful look on his features, "You said it protects you from intruders correct?"

"Yes… long ago many had tried to invade our homeland in the past. They could never get past the barrier, though," Daria explained.

Tom remained thoughtful again that calculating look was upon his features, "What happened during those times?"

"The bubble dome becomes as strong as the strongest rock ever known. It's impenetrable unless the enemy has the tools to destroy the crystalized shell. During this, we can see out, but they cannot see in. The metal patterns you see on the outer surface of the dome, morph into highly concentrated weapons, which shoot a bright white line of magic. Whatever, is in its path, explodes on impact and rarely are there any survivors. Only one invading army got close to invading us effectively, but after their grueling defeat they never came back," she explained.

Harry looked to Tom who was now in deep thought. He knew that look all too well, it was the one where Tom wanted to experiment or examine something thoroughly. It was around that moment Zellis and Callus started to usher all of them out of the compartment on the whale's back. They were skeptical about exiting. However, once again Harry was the first to dive headlong into the dome-like bubble to the area beyond.

He poked his head back in, "It's, okay come on out."

Tom followed after Harry, followed by Kalose, Darkon, Naria, and then the other children. Everyone looked around noticing that the dock looked as though the dome around it had come to life, attaching itself to the metal of the compartment upon the whale, making a tunnel to the docks.

Abraxas had to snap his jaw shut, having, let it fall open in awe, "That is amazing."

Tom hummed in agreement but otherwise didn't voice his thoughts. Harry was walking on ahead his eyes showing wonder as he looked around wide-eyed at the scenery around him. He looked back at Tom and gave him a wide smile before turning and going down to the end of the docks which was at the outer edge of the city, where the cities farm land was for the growth of their food.

"Mister Naga please, do not run ahead. You don't want to get lost now, the city is rather large and it is easy to get lost if one is not familiar to it," Callus shouted.

Tom chuckled and walked over to where Harry was, the others soon followed before they made their way to what looked like a wagon and the creature that pulled them was a horse with scales and a long horn that in a way looked like an antler coming out of the middle of its forehead. Harry, who'd read a lot of different books about Mythical creatures, including muggle books on them, gasped loudly.

"A Kirin!" He rushed forward.

"Harry, don't touch-," Daria started, but it was already too late.

Harry reached for the creatures muzzle and it stared down at him. Whatever they thought was going to happen didn't, since it ducked its head and placed its muzzle within his grasp. He stroked the creature's snout before placing his forehead against it. The creature made a growling knicker sound, showing off the long fangs of the back side of its lips. Tom watched Harry as the large creature nuzzled him so gently, as though it was one of its own young.

"That's impossible…Kirin, do not allow anyone to touch them unless they follow strict guidelines to do so. Like a Hippogriff, a Kirin has similar rules to follow before coming in contact with them," Callus mumbled.

"It is interesting… this child… I want to see how he grows," Daria said softly to the other adults around her.

They watched as Harry motioned for Tom to join him. They watched as the creature watched Tom with more of a wary look. It jerked a bit, but other than that stood completely still as Tom reached up and stroked its nose as well. Daria watched them at the creature seemed to bow its head before Tom and allow Harry's affection without retribution of any sort. However, when anyone else tried to approach the Kirin became upset and stamped his hooves and lowering his head in aggression.

Stepping away from the noticeably agitated beast they climbed into the wagon it was pulling and sat down for a ride through, the City of The Ancient's. Harry was in complete awe of the place creatures of many varieties lived in the fields on the outer edge of town raised by breeders and often bought by land owners to keep the species from dying out. Many of the trees they saw had small crystals sticking out of its bark, emitting a soft blue glow.

"How do you know when it is night time?" Harry asked when he looked up to see a bright ball of light at the top of the dome, shining like a small sun.

"The crystal dims its light at a certain time of day, making it dark out. However, the glow dims so much that it is like a gentle moon glow in the night. Allowing people to see fine with the help of the soft glow crystals scattered about the streets and trees," Zellis said.

After that, all was silent as they reached the edge of the major city. It was during the explanation of the city's growth that they found out the more people that lived there the larger it grew. That wasn't what caught Tom's attention, what did was that the crystal's seemed to create more land, gradually pushing the grassy plans further away from the central point to the city. The grassy planes acted like that of a rubber band, but never loosing it's strength or growing thin as though the grassy planes seemed to grow and live like anything else, expanding with the circumference of the city as it grew. It seemed to resemble that of a living being, growing in size from infancy to adulthood.

"So you're telling me the Heart Crystal forces the land to grow and even though it grow, it never cracks or splits the foundation of the city?" Tom asked.

"Exactly, think of the crystal as mother earth in a way. In a way, the crystal is the daughter of Midgar, a gift to the Atlantians when their City Island needed to grow. It produces the land we need making it grow like a living being," Daria Explained, "If the creature population were ever to rise then the grasslands would also expand. The magic of the Crystal fragments throughout the land ensures the land grows and expands without damage."

Tom thought for a long time, "Such powerful natural magic."

"Yes, indeed," Daria chuckled, "However our population does not grow often, in a matter of speaking, there are very few Ori children. Our city only grows with the coming of outsiders to our city that, are welcomed here. If it was not for the mixing of those bloodlines into our own, the Ori would have died out long ago. There are only one hundred and fifty-three Ori children at present, and only four thousand three hundred and twenty-six Ori adults and elders total. A small population to be certain, but with the added species here which range to two thousand one hundred and thirteen, we have become a fairly sized city."

"So there are only six thousand six hundred and nineteen people in total… that is barely even a fraction of England's population which is well over thirty-eight million," Tom mumbled to himself,

"Decent size population even if it is small."

Daria and the other adults just glanced over at Tom who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. I came to their attention Tom was very intelligent, and if Tom was anything to go by then maybe even young Naga was also just as intelligent as he. However, their personalities were polar opposites of each other. Harry was very much like a child starved for any knowledge he could get, not to mention his need for any form of touch. This worried them greatly, for children did not act this way unless certain reason had taken place to cause it.

Daria reminded herself that both the boys had been orphaned before the Black's came upon them. Perhaps something before their meeting had caused it. It was then she thought of the possibility of abuse and neglect had caused such reactions from him. If that was the case then there was possibly repressed anger and it was only a matter of time before it overflowed and leaked out of him. He was more or less a ticking time bomb and if what she felt rolling off the two boys was anything to go by, when that anger spilled over it would be devastating.

She shivered at the thought and looked to Tom, who was usually quiet and thoughtful. Possibly mostly an Introvert and very calculating, this usually comes about when they have given up on the outer world for any form of help. He would rely on no one and would possibly be a very powerful leader if he ever so chose to be. What also caught her attention was his usual cold demeanor to anyone who wasn't Harry. He cared for no one, but the young male beside him and she would even go as far to say he was overly protective of him as well. No she hadn't missed the look the older boy had given Kalose, but she had missed what the feline had been staring at, since Tom had reacted fast enough to cover whatever drew the boy's attention.

Even now those hard eyes made her shiver, such a dark aura he seemed to have. She only lightly wondered if her hunch about Tom was right or not. It could be possible that Harry to could be the very people they'd been waiting for. She couldn't make a good guess on this and for now she was content in watching them grow within the walls of Atlantis.

Harry looked over at the women mostly because he'd taken note of her staring, but he did his more discreetly. He'd never thought of himself as special, but he did think Tom was special and he wondered if she thought Tom's intelligence was something to admire. He looked back at the buildings as he thought to himself. He knew all he knew because of Tom, he hadn't been naturally intelligent as Tom was. The older male was brilliant in many ways while, he himself had struggled in many things that tom had tried to teach him. Yet when it came to magic, it came to him readily and without resistance.

Yes, Tom was good too, but he couldn't see it like Harry could. It had started maybe around the day that they'd been saved from the orphanage. He hadn't told anyone, but Tom about his being able to see magic. Tom said it was a special gift to see magic and it was extremely rare. However, with this came the knowing that stronger wizards affected him greatly. Going as far as making him dizzy or pass out. He'd had to get used to being around older wizard's because their cores were so strong with all the magical training they'd underwent. The only thing he couldn't see was his own magic and he'd wished he could see it.

Harry's eyes shifted to the buildings as they seemed to get bigger and taller the closer they got to the center of the city. They were all beautiful, their black metallic structure making intricate patterns as they rose up higher and higher almost like a living metal tree, but without the branches. Crystals were imbedded at the base of the foundations and pulsed with soft light to everyone but, Harry. He could see small whitish yellow specks seemingly floating up from the crystals and through the air like dandelion seeds on the wind.

"So pretty," he mumbled to himself catching Tom's attention.

He whispered to Harry softly, "I bet it is"

Harry chuckled and looked up at the ball in the sky the light shining brightly seemed to overflow with those same particles. It was then he had a thought, he wondered if it ever rained here, judging by the look of the sky he assumed so since there were clouds. They were magically made though and he assumed that it was some sort of thing that the Heart Crystal did. There wer natural run off area's for the water to go so it wouldn't collect in any specific place.

There was a lot, of trees and greenery, in general, seeming to blend with the buildings rather than looking cluttered. When they reached one road Harry noted that there weren't any buildings about though they should be at the center of the city by now.

"Shouldn't there be more buildings if we're closer to the center of the city?" He asked.

"Actually, no in the center of this city is Heliogon. This area is part of the outer grounds of the school. Heliogon is this Cities Castle," Daria Stated, "Our rulers are also the headmasters of the school."

"So that is why the Oracle looks for children to come here through her visions," He hummed, "I had wondered why she would, now it explains why she does it if she is a headmaster as well."

"Correct," Atlas said, "As you saw the city grew larger the further we came closer to the castle. If one were to have an aerial view, they would see the whole area of the dome is in the shape of a circle and you would also notice the plains and forest area wrap around the city and the city wraps around the castle, like rings stacked over one another."

Harry took this in as he watched as they came closer to the school. There was a tunnel of trees leading up to the buildings gates. Small winged creatures fluttered about their branches, ones that Harry had only ever seen in story books that muggles read. He was having a hard time placing them as either Pixies or Fairies. When the carriage stopped Harry's head was craned back so far to look up at the large castle, its structure pointing to the orb in the sky like a spike, with multiple pikes lower down and others that marked where the towers were. The castle wasn't like the other buildings, its structure was the same hue as the crystals. Yet he could barely see through it to the stone structure beneath it. Harry wondered if the dark steel buildings also had stone structures behind the metal.

If so then was the outer structure what helped to give the building a stronger structure? It was interesting to try and understand the city that Harry and Tom found themselves thrust into. Harry was excited and he could also tell Tom was as well though he didn't show it as readily as he did. He oddly wondered though if any of the other kids with them felt the same way as he and Tom did. Kalose had been the only one they'd talked to though Tom had done so reluctantly.

When the ride came to an end they all filed out of the back of the wagon. Harry noted there were other wagons arriving with less, kids then were on his. Daria seemed excited having mumbled about having a good turn out this time around. Before, he started to follow anyone into the building he stopped with Tom next to Kirin and reached out to it. It tilted its head down and allowed him to hug his large snout and Harry gave a soft giggle before kissing the end of it. The Kirin nickered softly before gently nibbling on his shoulder playfully. Harry bid the Kirin farewell and it bobbed its head doing the same and with that done he and Tom followed the group in, hanging towards the back of the room as they entered the building.

This would be the beginning of a long journey that was ahead of them. Filled with mysteries and many new and exciting things they would learn about that they could not learn anywhere else. Harry looked up at Tom who looked back down at him. He could see that same acknowledgment in Tom's eyes that he felt within himself. Harry placed a hand on his chest, his heart racing with every step they took into the great hall of Heliogon. This was it, their journey will now begin.

* * *

**Next chapter- **The Journey Begins

**Yes I realize England's population today is well over 53 million. XP but this is supposed to take place during the 1900's. Yep, I kept the year XD so back then it was significantly less then now :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you and please Rate and Review 3 Have a nice day everyone.**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Hello lovely Readers,**

**Here is the next installment of Atlantian Ties.**

**Sorry, brain has been wandering quite often as of late and I can't seem to focus much right now. –sighs- **

**I took into consideration some of the reviews I got and added some things for you all. This chapter also has some more information, but within some other areas. Classes will be greatly talked about possibly in the coming chapters right now this chapter is just….meh. Once again I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as the last one and I apologize if this chapter seems a bit boring x.x just couldn't help myself. Also I have uploaded the first Chapter to Cras Mortem on AO3, since I decided to start posting stories there instead. However, this story and A Shadowed life will continue to its end, since I already have them on here. Other more tame stories may appear on here, but all my aggressive and gory works will be on AO3 from here on out. **

**Enjoy!**

Things in the story you might want to know.

"Talking/ spells"

'_Thinking/ sound effects/ Memories'_

_**§**__Music Song/ Magic Song__**§**_

_**-Parseltongue-**_

Telepathy

* * *

**Chapter Four**_\- The Journey Begins_

Tom held Harry's hand, not wanting to get separated by the number of other children that were there. Tom spotted many that felt strong to him and they in turn seemed to stare at him and Harry. He was wary of them, but he seemed to catch something in their eyes that showed some kind of respect. Those closest to them even seemed to give Harry and him some space. It was almost like it was an unconscious decision on their part.

When the doors closed Harry sucked in a startled breath and whimpered softly, causing Tom to hold him closer as the whole hall went dark. Tom listened around as he heard people whining about the darkness. What startled them was the fact the ones who naturally exude fire because of their creature status could not call upon their fire or light.

'_This must be a test,'_ Tom thought, "Harry it is alright, this must be a test."

Those close by heard and became calm, spreading the word to all else that were still in an uproar. Slowly the hall became quiet and a soft chuckle filled the room. Off on one end of the dark room light appear from the ceiling to peer down on, a woman with long flowing white hair that seemed to go down past her knees. Even though Harry and Tom could tell she was old, she was rather beautiful. Her eyes were a very light blue almost white color. She wore long white and silver robes. She was similar to Daria in every way which put dots together in Tom's mind.

"So that's how she knows so much…she is her daughter," He mumbled.

Harry looked up at him clutching to his robes as his knuckles turned white, "Daria's mom?"

Tom glanced down and nodded, still holding Harry to his side as the women spoke, "It did not take you all long to calm. Tell me who was it that caught on first, for one had to take notice before all others."

There were quite murmurs all around until the group around Tom and Harry looked in their direction. Tom just stayed looking ahead while Harry snuggled closer to Tom. He knew the boy didn't like to have too much attention drawn to him. He blamed those blasted muggles for that. Tom lifted his chin slightly, eyes stoic as the women motioned them forward. Tom made sure to move a certain so Harry wouldn't trip. They could both hear people talking as they walked forward until they were before the lady in white.

Tom gave a polite bow and then looked to her, "Lady Oracle, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. You may already know me and my little brother, however, courtesy dictates we introduce ourselves. My name is Lynx Phillius Black and yes my name was changed from what you remember it. This is Orion Harrison Naga, he did not change his name."

She hummed lightly, "Yes, young Lord Black and Young Lord Naga… I remember the well." Tom was surprised she called them _'lord'_ considering they couldn't have possibly of come from a home of nobility, unless… it was a title not of the Earthly nature, but that of the magical one… Tom's eyes grew and he stared up at her. She smiled and nodded to him, "Yes, I know of you both and the path that awaits you. Yet what you do from this point on you will shape the future you both will tread. I expect great things from you both and in time I hope to see a change in the world that will grant all a place within Midgar's arms."

She turned to those watching and smiled widely, "The first trail has been passed, you all looked to your fellow students in search of an answer and when you received one you all took faith in that knowledge. Even in the darkest of times, one can always find hope and faith in those around them if they dare to look for it. We will proceed to the next task, the distribution of item or items to funnel your core magic and to grow as you grow."

"Something like a wand?" Someone called out in question.

"Similar, yes, but in all likeliness, it is its own covenant. Many of you may indeed have yours take on the shape of a wand and others will not. Depending on what is created for you will show what your strength will be," With that five doors appeared, one behind her and two on either side of her, "Follow the pull on your magic to the door that will guide you on your path to a new destiny."

Children started to file to each door, except the one behind the woman. Tom and Harry felt no pull to any door and just stood there dumbfounded as they watched the others vanish behind the door their magic pulled them too. Tom looked to the woman in question wondering why they didn't feel anything. Upon looking at her he knew she knew the answer before he even had the chance to ask it.

"As you have noticed young ones, you hold something far different than the other students. Magic herself does not want to impede your growth and thus does not pull you to on path, but many… the door behind me is suited for students such as yourselves and this door hasn't been touched in a long time. Beyond is a dark room that is covered in glowing white and purple runes, it will test and prod at your core finding all that your core will yield to and shape your conductor from what it has found within you," She gestured to the door behind her elegantly as she stepped aside for them to enter.

Harry stuck close to Tom, he hated dark places and always had since having lived with muggles that always threw him into dark enclosed spaces. The door vanished behind them and Harry squeaked from the sudden darkness before the room lit up in beautiful Arcanic Runes. As promised, they were both made up of the colors of white and purple. Harry pulled away slightly to look around, obviously seeing more to the magic than Tom could, but Tom could feel the magic and felt a wonder at the feel of it build within him.

Once Harry's fingers let go and Harry crouched down to touch the runes, did the magic flare a bit. Obviously, it had waited for them to separate to discern what their, cores were like. Harry's eyes went wide before closing, shivering at the feel of the magic washing over him, causing him to mewl softly as his magic sensitivity kicked in full force. Harry panted softly and he wrapped his arms around himself. Tom wanted to go to the younger male, but judging by the way, the magic reacted when they'd pulled apart, he could possibly prolong it if he did go to him.

Eventually, the magic dulled and pulsed softly, allowing Harry to at least get his self under control before he stood up slowly. Tom could tell by the look on his face that he was rather high of the magic he'd just been subjected to, almost like that of addiction. A shiver rippled over Harry's form and he looked over at Tom before he sighed softly.

"I don't like it when that happens…I feel so scared because it feels so good," he whimpered softly.

Tom was about to say something when the rune in the middle of the room produced what looked to be small hand size orbs of light. The one seemed a mix of colors such as blue, orange, red, and black while the other was purple, silver, green, and black. They watched as the one with red in it floated towards Tom and the other with green in it went to Harry. The orbs floated before them silently before they began to pulse in time with a couple of runes on the far eastern wall. In a flash of light, a table with many things upon it sat there and the two boys walked over looking down at the objects. Only coming to realize they were magical items similar to wands each one entwined with some form of magical core. They ranged from Staves or Staffs, Wands, Grimoires or Codex's, Stones, Magic Jewelry, and what looked to be gloves.

The orbs floated past the boys, floating over the many different objects on the tables before them before they settled over a certain object or objects. The one with green slowly fusing with a pair of black fingerless gloves with and Arcanic rune up the tops colored in silver. The on with red landing upon silver, snake-like band their eyes made up of the exact same crystal he'd seen everywhere already, however, the magic in the crystals felt rather different.

"The eyes crystals… the magic about them is different," He whispered as he picked up the glove and slipped them on, as Tom looked at the snake-like band in hopes the thing would fit on his right wrist.

As if sensing his thoughts the silver band seemed to come alive before wrapping snuggly around his wrist and he just stared at it in shock. Harry looked to completely stunned before the far northern wall had a door appear upon it. They looked at each other and started to walk towards it, jumping slightly when the table behind them vanished in a flash of light of whence it came. They stepped out of the room into a well-lit corridor, where everyone was showing off their new magical items. However, as they watched the others around them they did not seem many with anything other than Staves, Staffs, Wands, and Grimoires. There were race few who had a Stones, Necklaces, or a Codex's, but no one other than Tom and Harry seemed to have what they had.

Kalose walked over to them a Codex in hand as he stopped before them, "So what did you two get?"

Tom simply lifted his wrist to show the snake-like jewelry with life crystal eyes as Harry lifted his hands to show the Silver Arcanic Rune gloves. Kalose's eyes widened as he came to the conclusion that their items were special items. No one else he'd talked too had similar items to them. Darkon walked over next followed by Naria. Both held something different, Naria had a silver necklace with a purple stone that seemed to be mixed with a dark blue color, while Darkon held a deep red stone within his hands that looked as though it was burning within its glassy surface.

"Seems very few got the more powerful items," Darkon hummed.

Tom looked to the male who was eyeing his wrist taking note that both Tom and Harry were the only ones with rare items. The ones that the three friends had are what others called uncommon items while the majority of the student populace had the common items. Darkon quickly looked up and over at the approaching figure of Daria as she made her way to the small group that seemed to have isolated themselves.

Daria looked at Harry with softening eyes, "I hear your trial strained you Young Naga. I am truly sorry I did not think the runes would affect you so, it seems I was wrong. Are you well?"

Harry nodded and mumbled softly, "Yes, I'm fine now."

She smiled at him as a hush fell over the area, Atlas was to one side standing in front of a couple of double doors. Motioning for everyone to start making their way into the room, Harry followed Tom as the older male walked in that direction. When they entered the room, they realized it was a rather large room, possibly used for meal times and fancy gatherings, or other such things. Harry looked up and noted that the ceiling was charmed to look like the ocean, with illusion like creatures swimming through it.

"Pretty," Harry mumbled.

Kalose nodded, "Yeah, I heard that Hogwarts place had something like this in their great hall… who would've guessed that the four great wizards had gotten the idea from here."

Harry glanced at the male with a soft smile, but looked back to Tom when he grabbed his hand. Harry beamed up at the older male as he gently tugged him over to the far left table close to the wall that was more shadowed than anywhere else. Darkon, Kalose, and Naria followed them before placing themselves around the two wizards. Darkon sat across form Tom and next to him sat Naria. Kalose sat on Harry's other side, separating Harry from other students. Orion sat across from Abraxas sat next to Tom and Orion sat across from him.

Tom glanced over at the cat like male, his eyes narrowing, but saying nothing. It was obvious Tom thought him to be the lesser evil amongst the ground of students they would be staying with. Possibly because the other male seemed to genuinely care for Harry even though they had just met, that and Harry like the other male. He was starting to think Harry had some kind of magical pull of some kind, with animals, since the Kirin incident which lead him to realize that Daria and Atlas had been worried what would have happened when Harry did what he did. This also seemed to extend to other creatures with half animal DNA within them.

Harry got to talking with Kalose, which had then prompted Naria to speak up to him. She was asking innocent questions and nothing that would be considered personal, while Darkon just listened, obviously not the talking type. Tom seemed to slowly relax and when the Oracle stood before the great hall, once every student both, having been there awhile already, old and new.

"It is well that I see many faces having returned this year, as many of you can see this year's new class of students is rather large. We are grateful that many we sought this year were able to attend from the surface world. That coupled with our own cities children we have the largest class since Morgan Le Fey and Merlin Ambrosius's time," A cheer broke out over the hall from the other students that had been there a while before it quieted when she raised a hand with a soft gentle smile, "Those of you, new to our school, might already know me as Lady Oracle. My name, however, is Erzengel Myrddin."

"Ah, so Atlas and Daria are a mated pair then," Tom hummed and Harry looked up at him silently before turning his attention back to the very pretty elderly women.

"I love her name," Kalose whispered, "In German it means Archangel."

Harry blinked as he listened to him, "Really?"

"Yup," Kalose said back.

"As you all have realized, some of you have magical items that greatly differ from others, this is because your core magic was rather powerful and needed something to help focus it. Wands, Staves, Staffs, and Grimoires would not suit your core, for in time you would destroy said item with the intensity of your core magic. Codex's, Stones, and Necklaces are more durable and can handle the weight of your magic as it grows," She looked to a student near Tom's group.

"Headmistress Erzengel, what about the two, that are sitting next to the Neko?" She gestured to Tom and Harry and they both stiffened.

Erzengel looked to the two boys and took note of the items they bore, "Those items are meant for those whose magic is rather greatly untamable. In time it would become a destructive force that even the uncommon magic items would be unable to stand. You feel it don't you? The magic that is already strongly radiating from them is a coarse and manifested one that would hinder them greatly if given a different item to focus their magic. Without those items they would be hard pressed to focus their magical cores."

She turned to her students once more glancing at Tom and Harry before she nodded to herself, "As some may know there is a bulletin board in the main foyer where you can select studies to take on alongside your basic courses. Those who do not have a scroll with your classes yet, you will be receiving them before the end of the day. You also have the week to go into town and buy the required items you'll need for classes. Those of you who do not have Atlantian money do not fear, your coin is worth more here anyways. As for rooms, you will not be bunking together except for a select few we'll make an exception for, due to being siblings or betrothed beings."

"Your corridors from where you'll be staying, are marked by the year in which you are a part of. First years will be located in the west wing of the castle on the fourth floor, second years in the same wing on the fifth floor, third in the same wing on the sixth floor, and fourth years in that wing are on the seventh floor. In the east wing, it is the same with fifth years on the lower floor and eighth years on the upper floor. Ninth years are in between the west and east wing on the eighth floor, the only way to reach this area it the staircase on the seventh floor between both wings. However, those that had family come and join them here in Atlantis will be staying with them in town, those who have family that will visit you'll be notified of the housing arranged for them, but you will not be able to stay there alone and thus must use your assigned dorm rooms here."

She paused briefly in thought, "Classes will start a week from today at eight in the morning, giving you plenty of time to enjoy the week in town and to get the needed supplies for whatever classes you plan to take. The grounds are extensive and we have a pitch for any games people from the surface would like to use as a Quidditch field as well as a lake and wooded area for those of you who would like either a nice swim or peace and quiet. There is only one corridor that is off limits and it is the one leading to the north-western tower, you will know of it by the black mist that lingers there. As a warning, the mist was placed my Morgen Le Fey before her departure and any who touch it, have been burned by the magic so badly that one student that had not heeded my warning died from it."

Murmurs broke out over the area, "Do not worry, out of the whole time we have been here the black mist has never moved. There is a barrier there that which holds the mist at bay, but does not stop others or things from going in. Now I believe that is all, other than meal times. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at six. Curfew for all is at midnight, anyone one out after that will serve detention and the teacher serving detention will come up with a suitable punishment for you. However, those with special conditions are the exception such as were-creatures and night creatures because their creature side demands it of them."

Erzengel paused before remembering something, "Silly me I almost forgot, there will be times when we will test you all. Small competitions will be held to see how much you've learned within your year group. However, there are tournaments that all years can enter into, to test your own abilities and see just how much stronger you have become. These tournaments will not be lenient and you can get seriously hurt, but it allows all to know just where they stand in strength amongst their fellow students. You will gain prestige coins that can be used to purchase special rare items you cannot get elsewhere. The more coins you gain the better the items you can get. To gain prestige you simply need to participate in competitions and tournaments. A third way to get them is by taking a test that, tests your knowledge, physical prowess, and magical power. Another test is a trivia of sorts similar to the test of knowledge, but the trivia yields more coin then the knowledge tests. These tests are never the same thing twice and if they are then it is because you have exhausted all the knowledge from within the test itself."

She chuckled at the excited looks she was getting from some of her students others not as keenly excited about these things as others were, "However, failing a test can lose you coin depending on how bad you did. This money will magically vanish if you have any, anywhere, if you do not have any coins to begin with then you need, not worry there will be no, penalty towards you for it. Tournaments are the major source of prestige coin, for it yields more than a thousand to the first place winner as well as five hundred for the second place winner and two hundred for third place winner. Now without further ado, let us begin the start of the year feast."

She raised her hands and then suddenly the tables were covered in food, causing many to gasp in surprise, all of them being first years. Harry squeaked and gripped onto Tom, Kalose laughing slightly at Harry's reaction causing said boy to blush and Tom to glare at him. Harry looked at Kalose and stuck his tongue out at him, which only caused the other boy to laugh harder and Tom to roll his eyes at his companion's antics.

A tap on Tom's shoulder made him look over and up at the women behind him, Daria smiled kindly and inclined her head a bit in greeting, "You and young Naga here will be rooming together. I have told the Headmistress of your situation and though you are not related by blood, you are still family and the fact you two are never far apart we agreed that it best to keep you together for the most part. However, I'm afraid you won't always be so. The classes you'll be taking for common core will possibly be separate considering on the number of students within your group."

Tom nodded, "I understand…if anything goes wrong am I able to go to him and him me?"

Daria smiled, "Of course, I would not want to hinder you two if something were to go array with the other."

Tom nodded as Harry listened silently next to him, of their conversation, "Thank you."

With that Daria walked away and Tom looked at Harry who smiled at him brightly before digging into his food at a slow pace. Ever since they met Harry always ate slowly and it didn't help that they rarely got any food at the orphanage because the people who ran it thought they didn't deserve much food in the first place. Tom had already taken to stealing food for himself, but when Harry had come along he had decided to do it for him too.

Izar and Astoria didn't like how thin Harry had been and Tom had been borderline, too thin at the time. So the two always gave them plenty to eat and if they never finished what they were given they were told by Astoria that they could call a house elf if they ever were hungry again. Harry had put on some healthy weight, but Tom still thought he was too thin for his age. It mostly stemmed from Harry's innate fear that his food would be taken from him, something the Fosters had beaten into him before coming to the orphanage. Tom internally growled at this, those people had hurt a magical child because they feared him. If they weren't already dead then Tom was sure he would have hunted them down and killed them himself.

Tom silently waited for Harry to eat enough, before the boy became full and looked to Tom. They both got up and walked out, tailed by Kalose, Naria, and Darkon. The three seemed to have taken up position as to following them since they met at the whale. Tom paid them no mind as Harry stayed close to Tom, occasionally looking at the people walking alongside them to the bulletin board Erzengel mentioned.

Tom stopped before a very beautiful bulletin board made up of some sort of crystal, not like that of the ones they'd seen everywhere else with their blue hue, no this one was white like a diamond. Within the center seemed to be the black metal that Tom had seen everywhere else as well, but upon the bulletin board was scrawled writing in elegant white writing. The board seemed to be enchanted or something for the writing slowly appeared for all to see. It was a list of the additional classes they could take on top of their main course classes, which were also listed.

All classes are forty-five minutes long

This gives all students fifteen minutes to get to their next class

Except Musical Magic, this is three hours long

First class will start at Eight o'clock

Classes will be broken into days you will have the class, your parchments will tell you the days your classes will be. Fear not the daunting list, you will have plenty time to learn all that is here.

**Common core classes:**

_Transfiguration_

_Defensive Magic later turns into Offensive Magic then turns into The Art of Dueling_

_Potions then later years will be advanced Potions_

_Charms_

_Astronomy_

_Herbology_

_History of Magic_

_Musical Magic_

_Alchemy for Beginners and later years this changes to Alchemy for the knowledgeable and then to Advanced Alchemy_

_The Many Arts of Divination_

_Care of Magical Creatures for beginners then later years will be Advance Care of Magical Creatures_

_The Many Forms of Transportation_

_Understanding of Creatures_

_Light Arts_

_Dark Arts_

_Grey Arts_

**Additional Courses Students can elect to take whenever they desire:**

**(also known as independent studies)**

_Scroll Magic_

_Magical Theory_

_Arithmancy_

_Study of Runes_

_Magical Imbuements and Enchantments_

_Speech_

_Ranged Skills Training_

_Skills of the Blade Training_

_Arts of Lancing_

_Illusion Magic_

_Animagus Training and Understanding_

_Physical Defense later becomes Advanced Fighters_

_Necromancy_

_Understanding of Rituals and Ceremonial Magic_

_Ghoul Studies_

_Elemental Training and Understanding_

_Understanding of chaos Magic_

_Shadow Magic_

_Understanding or Restoration Magic later becomes Advanced Restoration_

_Smithing_

_Weaving and Leather Working_

_Crafts and Art_

_Star Reading_

_Summoning_

Harry stared wide-eyed at the board and he wondered if he or Tom could do all that was on there. He knew Tom was a fast learner and he would more than likely take on anything he could with little fuss over it all. He was a little worried about his self, he never had much confidence in himself, but he would try none the less. He saw quite a few things on the board he was interested in trying. He wondered if maybe him and Tom could divide the added studies and help each other learn the material. Him and Tom always worked best when they studied together, pointing out things the other over looked and such.

"We should split it, Harry," Tom said.

Harry laughed, "You know I was just thinking that. It would make it easier and since we're roommates it will be easier to learn together."

Tom nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

With that in mind Tom and Harry went about memorizing the additional studies they could do. Since they had the week off before classes started Harry and Tom set about getting the lay of the castle. Their three unspoken guards followed them silently, each one watching them closely. Harry looked back at them before looking up at Tom who just shrugged. They easily found the area the headmistress told them about.

"Tom… do you feel that?" Harry asked.

Tom quirked a brow, "Quite… I don't think Mistress Erzengel told us about feeling anything, much less a pull to want to go near it."

Harry nodded and looked to the others, "Do you feel it?"

The three shook their heads in a negative manner, "I'm not sure what you two feel, but we do not. If anything, it feels rather chilly and… as though it's repelling us in a way. Whoever touched it last time obviously overrode their mental facilities telling them not to go forth, or they felt what you feel," Naria explained.

"That…" Darkon spoke up, "Or they were forced to touch it."

Kalose hummed, "I wouldn't doubt it… people often become rather vindictive and jealous when one person seems to be rather favored. That or if they feel someone does not deserve that which is rightfully theirs. Too often have I seen envy, greed, and jealousy push people to do irrational things and in the end cause someone else irreparable harm."

"Fear drives people to do very terrible things," Naria agreed, "When they fear something they lash out at it and with power of any kind people tend to fear it or worship it to the point that someone would get hurt and often that fear turns to hate."

Harry listened silently and looked at the misty blackness of the mist. It shifted between dark purples and blues. If Harry could give it a name he would call it the void for that is what it reminded him of, from the fantasy books he'd read back at the orphanage. With that Tom gently tugged Harry away from the mist, not realizing he'd taken a step forward in the least. He blinked owlishly up at Tom who had a hard visage as though he didn't like this thing had a strange pull on them and Harry being the more curious of the two was definitely more affected by this pull.

They walked away and Harry felt the overly baring weight of that void lift from his shoulders and he breathed a bit easier. Sighing they continued their exploration of the castle, finding out a lot about their school, such as the portals that took you from one side of the school to the other, allowing you to get to your classes on time if they were far away from your last one.

Nagini poked her head out of Tom's robes, scaring Kalose in doing so, having not known the snake was there in the least. It seemed Kalose had an innate fear of snakes that stemmed from him almost being eaten by a python when he was younger. What surprised the group even more, was when the two boys spoke to the snake and said snake answered back as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Darkon seemed to have a smirk on his features and Kalose could tell immediately that Darkon was set on following the two to his death if that is what they wanted of him.

Kalose knew Darkon would probably be drawn to the older of the two powerful males, mostly because of his darker nature. The speaking the language of snakes seemed to have made his final decision. Naria seemed intrigued but wasn't quite there yet. They had agreed to accompany the two after what was said in the great hall. The two would be targets, to malicious behavior from, those not of Atlantis. People on the outside world were a violent lot when it came to power and if they did not think they deserved that power then they would do all they could to make sure they failed in anything they did.

After they were finished exploring the group left for the town to go look into their items they would need. Harry was surprised by just how much their coin was worth in Atlantis. It also seemed that a lot of the people here did business with those on the surface. It was no wonder their coin was worth so much when they turned around and bought things from the surface world with it. Tom and Harry could easily tell what was from the surface world and what was not, because of the prices given.

Harry and Tom bought a bag with a bottomless charm on it that a person in a shop called, Mythrill's Magics. A featherless charm was also put on it to make it always feel light as a feather no matter what was put in it. This was good because Harry and Tom both needed a bag to put their stuff in that they were getting for their classes. They ended up buying school-related stuff and more than that. Taking into consideration, in if they needed anything, that could potentially help them or might be needed. Each pocket had a specific collection of items in it, the main pocket being books, scrolls, quills, inkwells, and parchments. The pockets held either, ingredients for potions, welding and sewing items, pet treats and snacks, and random items they thought would become useful to them, like the charm bracelets Harry had insisted they'd get, with the charms on them that Harry had picked out. Each one did a specific thing warding against something or another that Tom didn't keep track of.

The only thing he truly saw useful of the bracelet was that it warmed when the other was in danger. It was a special charm on the bracelet that they attune their magic to, so the bracelets would know who to attune too. It would help considering all the classes they would be taking away from one another. Tom looked down at Harry who was laughing at Kalose who was the unfortunate person at the end of a joke done by some local children. He loved that smile and always wished to protect it, it was the first thing he discovered he loved after finally getting him to open up. Since then, Harry had always smiled after he warmed up to others.

The group walked into a pet shop and instantly they could tell the difference with this shop and the one in diagonally. They had a lot of creatures here used as familiars and even though Tom had Nagini he was looking at getting another mostly because he wanted a familiar from this old and ancient city. While Harry looked over some animals Tom wandered off to look at the creatures there.

Tom paused at a tank that held two small pure white dragons within it. The label upon their tank announced them as Crystal Dragons. Within the middle of their forehead was, a small gem one red and one green. Both stared up at Tom with intelligent eyes, which were the same color as their gem. The first sounds he heard were that of the serpent's language he and Harry knew well. His eyes widened and he'd assumed that dragons of any kind had been unable to speak the serpent's tongue other than the Chinese fireball, but they were dubbed highly dangerous and thus were always placed in dragon safe havens.

_**-Hello-**_ A male voice hissed from the ruby jeweled dragon.

Tom blinked down at the red eyed one _**–Hello there, my Name is Tom, what are yours?-**_

_**-We have no name, we have been here for a long time and we grow tired of our time here and we sensed your coming-**_

_**-You sensed me?-**_

The one with the green gem nodded the voice that came forth was feminine _**–Yes, you and him,-**_ he gestured to Harry who was holding a black looking canine pup with red within its fur that seemed to burn like fire. _**–We would like to go with you both-**_

Tom thought on it for a bit as Harry walked over to them, obviously having found his new pet. Tom wasn't stupid he knew the boy had already paid for the pup and wasn't going to relinquish it now, he didn't care, though, since he already had Nagini it was only fair Harry got a second as well. He nodded to the dragons before reaching in to gingerly, picked up the ruby jeweled dragon, before resting him around his neck, then reached in for the emerald eye dragon and held her in his arms.

Harry's eyes went wide at the sight of them as he followed Tom to the counter. The women's eyes widened at the fact the two dragons allowed someone to touch them. As Tom paid for them the emerald one flapped her wings before landing on Harry's shoulders and snuggling up against his neck, winding her long body around him like a scarf. Her head resting on his shoulder as she watched everything around them and without a word the two left the shop. Harry's eyes lit up when the green jeweled dragon started to talk to him and Harry happily answered back. He gave the dragon the name Athena and she happily accepted the name and Tom gave the red eyed one the name of Anubis.

Harry watched as Nagini and Anubis communicated, taking in how much respect she held for the dragon. It seemed there was some kind of hierarchy between serpentine-like creatures. Dragons were the highest on this hierarchy and there were many serpents considered dragons such as the Quetzalcoatl, the Hydra, and many other different types of serpents that no one seemed to know were of the dragon species. Mostly one or several things lead a snake species to be labeled as a part of the Dragon kind. Basilisks were close, but they were not classified as a Dragon type, mostly because even though they were immune to most magic they did not have a magical ability other than petrification that could classify them as such, but they were closer to that line than some others.

Hydra's were known, depending on their ancestry, to have elemental abilities as well as abilities to shift from one head, to many as well as growing two heads in its place, when one was cut off. In mythology among the muggles, Harry remembered many had been depicted as three different types; A snake with several heads, a for legged, land beast that had serpentine heads, and one similar to the land beast but had wings like that of dragons. It seemed, however, the reason for a Hydra being labeled as a dragon, is because of the toxic fumes it can give off as well as its poisonous blood and venom, as well as it's abilities with its heads. However, hearing the two speak on the Hydra there, was wizard recordings on one having even had the ability to breathe fire. It was a rare ability and very little serpents ever got this ability other than the Eastern Serpent Dragon and the Quetzalcoatl, no other had such ability.

_**-Did you know the Hydra can only be beaten if it is crushed beneath heavy boulders or you cauterize the stubs where its heads had once been?- **_ Nagini looked up at Anubis with what would have been akin to surprise if one could classify a snakes visage as such when giving emotion to it.

_**-That is rather amazing, I never any snake kind that was more powerful than a basilisk,-**_ Nagini hissed out.

Anubis nodded_** –They were gifted by the powers of Midgar to have such power. The Hydra is symbolized as a guardian and each dragon has their own task and label depending on their color and breed. Many drakes are labeled as treasure hoarders, protecting the vast wealth of the world then there are other dragons tasked with other goals such as protection of the Heavens or the Underworld. There are many not even known to the humans of the world and we like to keep it that way.-**_

Nagini nodded, _**-I wonder what the great ones are like-**_

Harry chuckled at their conversation, _**-Athena…how old are you and Anubis?-**_

Athena lifted her head and with shimmering green eyes, _**-We are as old as Atlantis herself… before you ask we choose to be this small, however, we can choose to be bigger whenever we please. This way the shop owner had room for us, and to wait for the ones we have been waiting for… you and him.-**_

He petted Athena's head and she made a soft purr sound that which Harry chuckled too, _**-It is great you could be with us.-**_

Athena purred louder _**–I believe we will have much ahead of us to face together little Naga.-**_

Harry only raised a brow at her, but she did not elaborate. The pup in his hands yipped at Harry and he smiled at the canine before petting it, up behind its ears. Its fur was pitch black with small areas of ember like stones seemed to shimmer. It was these stones that caught Darkon's eyes when they joined them after getting their own pets.

"That is a Hellhound," Darkon said in awe, obviously not having seen the creature when he'd gotten his pet.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, the shop owner said they usually are difficult to handle and most are often returned to the shop."

"I can understand why, most have a bad temperament and it is not often one is willing to be owned by anyone other than those who represent death, fire, or when they have a extremely, dominate master who can control them," He paused, "It is odd though, they became something of legend when no sightings had been seen of them for hundreds of years."

Naria piped in at that, "If I remember though the pups are more vicious then the adults, because they are not yet trained…yet he seems completely content in your care."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad he likes me…I still haven't found a name for him yet. I was thinking along the lines of Cerberus or maybe Hades."

"I like the name Hades… it suits him better to be named after where he was created," Darkon said.

"Hades it is then," Harry hummed and the pup yipped at him, "What do these stones do?"

"Those ember stones tap into his elemental base which is fire, in time when he grows older, when he runs those small stones will emit small embers from them. Also, more will show up on his fur as he grows as well. His tail will be rather long like that of a feline's tail would be. The tip of his tail will be similar to that of a lion's, but in the middle of it will be an ember stone. His size will roughly equal that to a tiger and his build will be much like on, but he will be fast and lethal as well, his build will be no hindrance to his long legs. I will not doubt he will possibly have the largest ember stone you will see on him appear on his chest area when he's older of course."

Harry had a look of awe on his face, "Wicked."

Darkon laughed and the two got onto topics of other creatures the other male knew of, that they had seen in the shop. Darkon's pet that he showed Harry was a form of Hellcat though the people there called it a Demon Cat, which wasn't so far off from the name similar to its kin that Darkon knew about. Like his hellhound, it also had ember stones, but it only had two, one on the end of its tail and the other was on its forehead. The feline would get no bigger then what a feral domestic cat would get. He had named her Xena, after the warrior women he'd heard about from a muggle once.

Naria showed off her pet as well, having settled for an Eagle like creature that was completely pure white and she'd named him Zath. It was a beautiful bird and Harry had reached out to pet it. Surprisingly enough the rather menacing look it gave meant nothing when it came to Harry and it allowed him to pet him without protest, as had the Hellcat. Kalose showed his new pet as well, which happened to be a young Pegasi colt. Harry liked his name he'd given the colt, Spirit.

After the group finished up getting the needed items for their pets, they went back to the castle to drop off their items. They chatted amongst themselves, Tom silently walking next to Harry was now relaxed seemingly having accepted the small group that seemed to have clicked together upon their first meeting. Kalose was still a rather, unknown, subject to Tom since, he felt the young feline was testing him and would be for a while. Naria and Darkon, on the other hand, seemed to fall into being loyal to them as soon as they'd spoken the snake's language if not that then the dragons that had chosen them as their masters and Harry's Hellhound. When they reached the corridor that held their rooms, the set out looking for the room that had their name plates. What surprised Tom was he and Harry had the room at the far end of the hall, where the most windows were. Across the hall from them was Kalose's room and next to his was Naria's. Darkon's room was next door to theirs and he wondered if the leaders of the school had set it up like that on purpose.

Tom shoved that thought to the furthest part of his mind as he opened the door. Tom smirked when he noted there was only one bed in the room, but it was rather large. It would suit them as they grew and made sure they wouldn't need a new bed. When they grew older, there would be more than plenty of room even if they had planned on staying there all their lives. Harry walked over to the right side of the bed, which was always where Harry slept while, Tom slept on the left.

The younger male set up Hades's bedding area, as well as where his food would be and his water. In the farthest corner, Tom set up the area where their pets could use the restroom if they got stuck in the room when they weren't there to take them out. The area was spelled to banish any waste upon their exiting the area. It was kinda like a litterbox for cats in a way, but instead, of litter the platform changed to suit whatever the pet that was using it at the time. When Tom turned around he noted Harry was setting up Nagini's sleep rock, which was magically charmed to stay warm at all times without fail. It would ensure she always had a warm place to sleep when she wasn't with them. He smiled as Nagini slid up and lay upon the rock, seemingly looking as though she melted into the warmth once she'd settled down.

Harry set up the hanging nest they had bought for Anubis and Athena. Since they were siblings they saw no reason to split them up. The next was a crystal sphere with feather soft padding inside to keep them comfortable. The whole was rounded for easy access in and out of it. The Sphere looked like it could only fit one of them in it, but the compartment within was enlarged with a charm too hold about four of them. Tom helped him by attaching the sphere to a hook on the ceiling in the corner since, the two dragons insisted their nest be there so they could see every point of the room.

Hades yipped and curled up on his bedding before slipping into a nice slumber, Harry laughing as he watched the pup settle down. Hades had turned about a few times before he was settled in and then promptly fell to sleep. Once they were finished setting up their room Tom and Harry decided to slip out of their room and explore more of the place they would be calling home for quite a while.

**{Atlantian Ties}**

The week went by fast and by then both Harry and Tom had found a lot of the secrets the school and city held that no one else seemed to know about. Anubis and Athena seemed to always be with them and Nagini took to roaming the school on her own. Tom had placed a spell on the door to their room that allowed only their pets to come and go as they pleased. Hades had taken to guarding their room and Harry never seemed to have problems with the canine. Tom had started to wonder if he was good with all animals. Harry never ceased to amaze him with how he handled animals and how they reacted to him in kind.

It was interesting to see as well as what secrets the city seemed to hold. When the first day of class started Harry and Tom found themselves, delightfully happy to have so much to learn. They studied quite often which seemed to annoy Kalose. The other didn't think it was healthy for not just one, but two people to '_Study so damn much'_ as his words were.

Harry had only laughed at him while Tom had glared balefully at him. When the Friday of that first week of school came around Tom found himself, quite enchanted with Harry's voice. He had no idea the boy could sing and he had a rather lovely voice. It was very boyish, but he was more surprised that he could also hit higher octaves as well as some rather low ones too. He was also good at the violin and the piano as well, while Tom was good at singing too he still thought Harry was better at it than he was. Tom found he preferred to play guitar out of all of the instruments they had. However what was hard for both of them is learning how to use their magic through the music they sang or played.

By the time, the weekend came around Tom and Harry found themselves both mentally tired more the physically so. Ignoring this however they continued their studies and every night since the beginning of the school year they wrote a letter to their adoptive parents. They always got a cheerful reply back from Astoria who was just beaming with pride over the hard work they were putting in. She had also talked about Orion and Abraxas who were trying to do similar to what they were doing and yet couldn't seem to quite keep up. They ended up dropping quite a few of the courses because they weren't able to do them, mostly because they lacked the magical means to do them possibly because their core magic was still rather lacking compared to Tom's and Harry's Magical cores.

Harry had started to take note of those who started to recognize Tom. After, his duel with an upper-classmen and with Tom coming out on top Harry couldn't help but notice people flocked to him. Harry himself hadn't showed anyone that he deserved to be called powerful by their headmistress, so when people saw Tom hanging around him they often sneered at him.

Many times Harry thought he was unworthy of being close to Tom, but Tom vehemently pushed such thoughts out of his head. Tom would not allow him to let them get to him. During their independent studies, Tom taught Harry how to duel and was delighted that he was very adept to learning what he was helping him learn about the subject. Abraxas, Orion, Kalose, Naria, and Darkon often stopped by during independent study times, to get some help I the subjects they chose. Tom was surprisingly a good teacher and helped everyone in their small group to understand their subjects they were taking.

This journey was only the beginning of their lives. What lay ahead of them would path the paths to their futures. Harry looked to Tom and he wasn't sure why at that moment, but he saw life in Tom he hadn't seen since they'd met. Harry smirked Tom was opening up even if it was only just a hairs breath of an opening in his heart.

* * *

**Next chapter- **Shattered

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you and please Rate and Review 3 Have a nice day everyone.**


	5. Appologies

I am sorry about the long wait on chapters, at the moment my story "A Shadowed Life" is undergoing the Beta Shredder since I asked some people to Beta read it for me and I have put a hold on other stories for a bit, hoping I can learn a few things from both of them. Also a lot of IRL stuff has taken me away from writing more than I usually do as well, so I hope you stay patient and I appreciate you waiting for more, thank you so much for sticking with me and my issues :3

Sincerely,

Lelu Kitakaze

((ps. this will be replaced with the next chapter when I get to it.))


End file.
